La orden de los cazadores
by DevilShila
Summary: Fuera de la vista de los mortales las criaturas nocturnas viven sus vidas sin aparente control causando el caos pero una orden muy antigua, tan invisible como estas, luchan contra la caótica oscuridad. Estos son, los cazadores. (Por ahora voy a mantener el rated T, por si acaso)
1. Prólogo 1

**I don't own ROTG, only my OC- Anya**

En un hotel de carretera a las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, en una noche oscura de invierno a las 23:45, una figura embutida en un mono negro de cuero con un casco del mismo color tapándole la cabeza avanzaba en silencio y con mucho cuidado por el pasillo esperando.

En el aparcamiento del hotel, dentro de una furgoneta blanca con la palabra Windy pintada en azul, una joven miraba la pantalla de su Tablet mientras mantenía una mano en el pinganillo de su oreja.

-Frost, a la derecha en el piso de arriba

-La última vez que te hice caso Titania acabé casi echo puré

-El casi es una palabra clave, mueve el culo -El joven apartó el dedo del pinganillo de su oreja y sonriendo subió las escaleras de la derecha intentando avanzar con sigilo.

Claramente tanto él como su compañera eran casi unos expertos en lo que hacían por lo tanto por mucho que les gustara pelearse sobre los errores que el otro cometía estos nunca llegaban a ser algo peligrosos.

Además, después de pasar 3 años en el "trabajo" ya era considerado común encontrarse en peligro y estaban acostumbrado.

-Posiblemente en la tercera habitación sigue siendo a tu derecha, vas a encontrar un poco de desorden -Frost miró el suelo frente a la puerta de su derecha con asco.

-Más bien una jodida masacre

-Frost, un poco de control -Con cuidado el joven pisó el charco de sangre y se deslizó dentro de la habitación. A primera vista todo lo que se veía era un baño de sangre con dos cuerpos pálidos en el suelo con el cuello destrozado, posiblemente por el malgasto de sangre sería un simple recién nacido.

-Uno joven

-Pues entonces será mejor que te prepares, se tirará a tu cuello -Frost regruñó un poco pero por si acaso dejó su pistola para preparar su estaca. No le iba a dar tiempo entre apuntar y disparar así que era mejor ir bien preparado para acción rápida.

Cuando llegó a la cocina comenzó a oír un sonido como de sorber y al poco un gran gemido de placer junto a algo impactando contra el suelo. Al asomarse por la puerta su mirada se encontró con unos ojos pálidos y vidriosos, muertos.

Del cuello del nuevo cuerpo salían aun chorros de sangre pero al parecer esta nueva criatura no sabía lo que era el ahorro de sangre. Dejarla viva sería más que peligroso.

Rápidamente el joven salió de su escondrijo para arrojarse sobre la criatura que pillada desprevenida solo pudo girarse antes de sentir la estaca atravesarle el pecho.

El ser se disolvió en un charco de sangre dejando al pobre muchacho empapado.

-Esto es un asco

-Buen trabajo Frosti, ahora, ¿quieres la ducha o esperamos a casa?

-No me vas a dejar entrar en tu coche así

-Por supuesto que no, te doy la opción del cubo ahora o de andar hasta casa -Frost se retiró el casco de la cabeza dejando libre su pelo blanco y su cara por suerte limpia. Los ojos azules del muchacho inspeccionaron la habitación y sin arrepentirse robó las varias carteras que había abandonas en la casa dejando por supuesto los carnet de identidad. Después simplemente saltó por la ventana cayendo sin hacer ruido delante de una furgoneta en donde la joven rubia le esperaba sonriendo.

-La próxima vez tal vez es mejor no alardear y bajar las escaleras en vez de tirarte de un segundo piso

-Si si, pasame el cubo anda

-Un cubo bendito marchando -La chica salió fuera de la furgoneta para coger el cubo de agua y después dárselo al joven que se lo echó por encima.

Enseguida la mayoría de la sangre comenzó a sisear al contacto del agua para luego desaparecer en forma de humo, el resto de manchas simplemente las retiró con una toalla.

-El casco al menos evita terminar con la cara echa un asco

-Si, pero debemos mejorar el traje un poco, aun se cuelan residuos, y el casco es algo incomodo -Frost asintió mientras le devolvía el cubo a Titania la cual lo tiró al maletero.

Una vez terminado la hora de la higiene subieron a la furgoneta para marcharse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hold the line!

Al poco otro coche apareció y dos hombres entraron en la habitación para encontrarse con una masacre pero sin ningún criminal a la vista.

-Se ha vuelta a adelantar alguien

-Maldita sea! Tooth alguna pista?

-Nada, como siempre sean quienes sean son buenos, rapidos y silenciosos

-No tenemos entonces nada que hacer, Tooth llama a la poli...Norte no te comas esas galletas por favor

-Que? tengo hambre -El más bajo de los dos agarro al otro y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación y hacía la furgoneta plateada que contaba con una gran cruz en negro en la puerta del conductor y el maletero. Fuera de la furgoneta esperaba un hombrecillo rubio con la piel pálida ligeramente dorada con un traje elegante, a pesar de todo esto el látigo dorado que colgaba de su cintura parecía hacer que su imagen tan elegante y normal pareciera excentricidad

-Sandy sube al coche, parece que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí -El pequeño hombrecillo asintió con la cabeza y haciendo un saludo militar subió al coche.

El más alto se quitó su abrigo negro tirándola al maletero dejando al descubierto unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta roja demasiado llamativa para su trabajo. La otra figura bufó mientras subía al lado del copiloto.

-Algún día viejo tendrás que cambiar de estilo

-Porque? mi estilo es perfecto

-Ya si por supuesto. Estoy seguro que ir de rojo chillón es lo mejor

-Como si pudieras hablar, casi pareces un chaval de diecisiete años Bunny

-Tooth nos estábamos peleando nosotros -La mujer que se encontraba atrás con los ordenadores simplemente rodó los ojos antes de concentrarse en las pantallas. Al parecer otra noche más que no había valido la pena.

~~~~~~~~~~Stop with the line~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya lejos de allí la otra furgoneta marchaba por las calles casi desiertas hacía la zona baja de la ciudad.

La joven rubia se miró al espejo observando sus ojos anaranjados con cuidado buscando señales de cansancio. Al ver que los tenia tan blancos como siempre sonrió contenta.

Su compañero por otro lado parecía querer dormir a pesar de la fuerza con la que se sujetaba al asiento.

-Titania no deberías mirar por donde vas?

-Si si Frosti, tranquilo. Windi sabe a donde vamos

-Me parece muy bien que confíes en que este cacharro sepa conducir solo, pero no me fió La última vez nos tiró por aquel barranco -La chica sonrió mientras soltaba un poco su mono negro que era exacto al de su compañero aunque tal vez un poco más ajustado.

-Windi alguna información extra?

El sexto ataque en tres días. El décimo recién nacido en tres días Segunda vez que se han entrometido en trabajos de los Guardianes esta semana. Décima en el último año

-Alguien se ha creído ahora un papá de primera

-Diez recién nacido en solo tres días..Creía que eran menos

-Por supuesto que si, tu no tienes que enfrentarte a estas cosas cara a cara todas las veces

-Venga Frost

-Y ya no estamos en misión Anya puede dejarlo

-A veces para ser el auto-nombrado Rey de la diversión eres muy aburrido Jack -Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír mientras seguían su camino hacía casa. Por supuesto entendían la gravedad de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero su trabajo iba tan bien que poco les preocupaba. Tenían un cometido y estaban dispuestos a cumplirlo hasta la última letra, además, por muchos recién nacidos que hicieran parecían ir a buen ritmo cargándose a 10 cada tres días Ni los "profesionales" podía ser tan rápidos.

**Por si acaso existe alguien a quien le guste esta historia: Gracias por leer y por favor tened paciencía conmigo pues soy muy lenta escribiendo y puede que tarde en traer el siguiente capitulo. Hasta la proxima! :)**


	2. Prólogo 2

**I don't own ROTG. ****El segundo prologo y después ya empezará la historia de verdad, espero que os parezca bien, y por favor criticas constructivas que se que tengo mucho que mejorar.**

* * *

><p>Prologo 2<p>

* * *

><p>Anya Morozova, rusa de padre y Americana de madre había vivido toda su vida en Nueva York junto a su familia materna. Había sacado el pelo rubio de su padre pero con ciertos toque rojizos de parte de su madre. Los ojos anaranjados nadie sabía de donde había salido pero ningún familiar nunca se había burlado de ellos.<p>

Sus padre habían sido buenos con ella, dándole de todo lo necesario para que viviera bien pero, lo que sus padres le daban al parecer los niños, ya fueran vecinos o los de la escuela se lo quitaban.

Por alguna razón a la gente de su edad no le caía bien, ya fuera por sus extraños ojos o tal vez por su estrambotica personalidad pues pasaba mas tiempo entre libros de mitología o criaturas míticas que jugando a muñecas y videojuegos.

Y así fue como al final, su obsesión con la noche le pasó factura cuando un día, al atardecer se le ocurrió defender a un joven de un habitante nocturno, un vampiro. En sus libros por supuesto solo venían mentiras y por lo tanto al final el joven había tenido que ayudarla a acabar con la criatura y a pesar de ello los dos habían acabado en el hospital bastante graves, pero al menos vivos.

~~~~.

Jackson Overland vivía lejos de la gran ciudad con su familia, su padre, su madre y su querida hermana pequeña Emma. No tenían dinero para todo pero siempre se las habían apañado bien con lo poco que su padre ganaba con las ovejas y lo campos de la familia.

Desde muy pequeños tanto él como su hermana habían soñado con algo más que trabajar allí. Amaban a su familia pero necesitaban más sobretodo cuando en el pequeño pueblo de Burgess aun habían gente que veía a Jack como si fuera hijo del diablo por haber nacido albino. Y es que a pesar de ser el siglo 21 aun había gente tan religiosa como si fuera el 18.

Por ello cuando a Jack le llegó la oportunidad de irse a Nueva York con una beca del instituto no se lo pensó dos veces. Por supuesto que echaría de menos a su hermana pero estaba decidido a estudiar, ganar dinero y darle a ella una mejor vida fuera de Burgess.

Solo hubo un pequeño problema pues nada más llegar a su nuevo instituto la gente siguió mirándolo raro por su situación albina.

Los profesores creían que se teñía el pelo e incluso le querían obligar a cambiarlo de color! La situación era mala e incluso peor pues en las clases le iba bastante regular. No era tonto, era solo que le costaba a veces entender las matemáticas y recordar toda la historia.

Debido a estos pequeños problemas había comenzado a visitar la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche para aprovechar todo el día en vez de volver a la residencia de estudiantes y no hacer nada.

A altas horas de la noche, en la caótica ciudad de Nueva York, Jackson no había pensando en el posible peligro que podía correr y si no fuera por una extraña chica de ojos naranjas posiblemente no lo hubiera contado nunca.

Ya en el hospital los dos se presentaron adecuadamente hablando sobre lo que había pasado e intentando comprender como podía alucinar cuando ninguno de ellos tomaba nada extraño. Solo cuando el segundo ataque ocurrió ambos jóvenes se decidieron a reaccionar.

~~~~.

Había sido una noche normal, como todas las demás. Los dos solos, pasando la tarde en casa de Jack, charlando sobre la vida del otro, de como iban los estudios, de que universidad iban a elegir. Algo normal hasta que la luz de la casa se fue dejándolos en casi completa oscuridad.

Jack suspiró cansado pues era ya la tercera vez en un mes que ocurría mientras Anya se tumbaba en el sofá. Todo parecía ir bien, solo un apagón nada importante...si no fuera por el chillido que sonó en la habitación de al lado.

Anya fue la primera en reaccionar saliendo al pasillo con Jack siguiendo sus pasos intentando detenerla

Cuando la chica llamo la puerta de la vecina el silencio fue lo único que recibieron de respuesta.

-Anya vamos a mi habitación, seguro que no ha sido nada

-Ya si claro. En serio Jacky, y si es otro vampiro?

-Anya lo hemos discutido trescientas veces, no fue un vampiro

-Ya bueno pues yo sigo creyendo que lo era

- ¿Porque sigo siendo tu amigo cuando estas tan loca? -Los dos sonrieron un poco a pesar de la situación pero todo lo bueno, todo lo normal que habían recuperado desde aquella noche se fue al traste cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a Anya expuesta.

La criatura no tardó un momento en saltar y clavar sus afilados colmillos en la garganta de la joven mientras Jack se paralizaba del terror.

Unos minutos después, la luz volvió y Jack se encontró sujetando una escoba ensangrentada clavada en el aire con Anya en el suelo empapada de sangre sujetándose el cuello. Los dos respiraban acelerados con los ojos abiertos horrorizados. Habían sobrevivido una segunda vez y seguían igual de perdidos que en la primera ocasión.

El cuerpo de lo que fuera que les había atacado había desaparecido pero si el gran charco de sangre era indicación eso debía ser lo que había quedado. Anya estaba pálida pero al menos habían conseguido detener la herida de seguir sangrando y por como se movía no parecía haber perdido demasiada sangre. Jack por otro lado estaba bien aunque temblando aun por la adrenalina que seguía recorriendo su cuerpo para que se mantuviera alerta de cualquier peligro. Estaba nervioso, e incluso algo asustadizo pero al final consiguió relajarse para ayudar a su amiga a moverse al baño y quitarse de encima la sangre.

Cuando la policía llegó los dos jóvenes pudieron observar como se llevaban el cuerpo de la vecina de Jack que tal y como se temían estaba muerta.

Les pidieron si podían explicar lo sucedido y que había pasado con el asesino pero ninguno de los dos supo bien como explicarse y les dejaron ir después de suponer que los jóvenes estaban en shock por lo ocurrido y que serían incapaces de recordarlo bien.

Dejaron el sitio en cuarentena moviendo a todos los estudiantes pero cuando semanas después lo volvieron a abrir una habitación había quedado vacía, abandonada y dos jóvenes dejaron de aparecer por clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Por si acaso: Casi todos los nombres de personajes van a ser los de la versión en ingles. Como Jack Frost o Pitch Black o Mim (Man in Moon) y todo eso, solo es un aviso.<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

**I don't own ROTG. But I would like to.**

**Vale un Aviso, en mayúsculas por si acaso, AVISO! E decidido que la pareja principal de este fic va a ser Yaoi (HxH) así que por favor a aquellas personas que no les guste retírense de este fic o continúen bajo su propria responsabilidad. (Aun si va a tardar aun en aparecer la pareja)**

**Además no soy buena escribiendo Lemon así que por muy Yaoi que haya seguramente aun si lo intento no va a haber nada exagerado.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Windi llegó a destino los dos jóvenes bajaron de la furgoneta para irse directos al salón. Ninguno estaba con ganas de desmontar todo el equipo pues al ritmo que iban volvería a tener trabajo dentro de unas horas y estar para arriba y para abajo con las cosas de trabajo nunca era una buena idea. Había cosas muy afiladas en el maletero.<p>

Anya fue hacía su portátil para recibir la paga por el trabajo bien echo aun si por supuesto aun ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente quien les pagaba. Solo sabían que lo hacía bien y que sus alarmas solo tenían un 1% de probabilidad de ser falsas.

Jack mientras tanto se había ido a duchar para quitarse lo que quedara de sangre pues, aunque aun no había sido comprobado, algunos cazadores afirmaban que la sangre de vampiro podía llegar a ser venenosa.

Cuando el joven bajó Anya parecía leer divertido algo en la pantalla.

-Que es? -Preguntó mientras iba hacía la cocina a ver si había algo para beber, eran las dos de la madrugada y la hora perfecta para un tentempié

-Los guardianes, han mandado un llamamiento a todo cazador de la ciudad para descubrir quien le roba los trabajos

-No es culpa nuestra si son lentos. Limonada?

-Si gracias -Jack le pasó una mientras se sentaba a su lado para observar la pantalla.

-Por cierto el ranking? -Anya le miró de reojo antes de teclear un par de cosas para encontrar la información que requería su compañero.

-Seguimos siendo invisibles

-Oh venga ya! -Jack se quedó haciendo pucheros mirando como en la lista de ranking ni aparecían -Llevamos tres años, no pueden seguir ignorándonos Somos lo mejor de los mejor

-Eso te lo crees tu. Además sin un cazador veterano representándonos no podemos entrar "oficialmente" -Jack asintió mientras se relajaba en el sofá mirando hacía la televisión. Pensando en todo lo que acababan de discutir Jack no podía evitar pensar en como había cambiado su vida en tres años.

Ganaban dinero en negro, trabajaban matando cosas durante la noche, esas cosas era criaturas fantásticas, terminaría en un loquero si algo salía a la luz.

-Que habría que hacer para conseguir un veterano?

-Buscar uno, hablar con él, sacar la cuenta bancaria y decir "Cuanto dinero quieres garrapata vaga y borracha?" Los veteranos son la cosa más absurda del mundo, son viejos cazadores que se dan la vida de lujo por recoger a jóvenes "promesas" para no tener que seguir trabajando

-Me pregunto porque odias tanto a la humanidad, no se, a mi me gusta bastante. Ya sabes han inventado cosas chulas, como por ejemplo el móvil, las palomitas, el porno

-JACK!

-Que? Soy un joven sano, necesito liberar estrés -Anya gruño algo mientras se tapaba los oídos dejando que el albino desgraciado se descojonara en su cara -Venga venga, era solo una broma -Jack cogió el mando a distancia para comenzar a pasearse por los distintos canales. Por supuesto que en la tele normal no había nada, publicidad en la tres, documentales en la dos (Que gran sorpresa), más publicidad en la cinco, comedia repetida en la sexta, etc.

Pero, al llegar a los canales de cazadores, oh, eso si que era otra cosa. Ningún cazadores que se precie olvidaría ver al menos dos veces al día el canal de cazadores.

Ellos eso lo habían aprendido muy bien de su mentor, el mentor sin el cual no habrían echo más que andar en círculos por el resto de sus vidas.

Cuando habían comenzado su carrera de cazadores por supuesto no tenían ni idea de que existía algo de todo esto, y fue solo gracias a la obsesión de la infancia de Anya que habían llegado a sacar algo en claro.

Había libros verdaderos entre toda la birria de novelas románticas o de horror que existían. Libros que daban pistas. Así que Anya había pasado un mes entero buscando y rebuscando mientras Jack les mantenía vivos trabajando en dos bares y una panadería los fines de semana.

Finalmente dos meses después del incidente en la residencia de estudiantes Anya tenia un hilo del cual tirar. Contactaron con Joyce, un hombre que había escrito 12 novelas de misterio entrelazadas con el sobrenatural. Y para sorpresa de ambos el hilo había llegado al centro.

Joyce era un ex-cazador veterano, uno que tenia más de doscientos años. Había sido el co-fundador de la orden de los cazadores hasta que, convertido en lo que ellos mismos cazaban se había apartado del mundo de la noche sobreviviendo a base de sangre del hospital en el que trabajaba.

En un principio Joyce había parecido ser un hombre arisco, bruto y bastante malhablado pero finalmente cuando comprendió que no se trataba de una broma, que de verdad alguien le llamaba porque se había creído sus novelas cambió convirtiéndose en el mayor apoyo de los dos en esos difíciles principios.

No les podía apoyar directamente pues ya no vivía en la orden pero si que les dio información, pequeñas pistas y una guiá que aun tres años después seguía salvándoles la vida de vez en cuando.

El vampiro había deseado conocer a Anya y preguntarle como había descubierto la verdad en sus palabras así que los dos habían acabado yendo a Louisiana en la ciudad de Shreveport donde el hombre residía

Una vez allí Anya explicó como era el único escritor de vampiros moderno que de alguna forma había conseguido copiar al 100% el estilo de un famosisimo escritor sobre vampiros del siglo 19 que valga la coincidencia había muerto con 57 años. Justo la edad que Joyce aparentaba tener.

El vampiro se carcajeo durante un rato antes de invitarles a quedarse el tiempo que quisieran y que si en cualquier momento necesitaban ayuda, su numero estaría siempre disponible.

Así que sin olvidar nunca la valiosa lección de que la información iba primero que la acción Jack pasó la tele a modo nocturno para ver que noticia aparecería esa noche en pantalla.

Manteniendo el volumen a bajos niveles Jack se puso a mirar las noticias aun si nada interesante parecía haber ocurrido hasta que Anya tomó el mando para subirlo.

-Anya no lo subas tan...

-Sh! Jack oyes eso? -El joven levanto una ceja confuso, aunque al final hizo caso y presto atención.

Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar en el sonido pero justo en el momento en el cual Jack iba a replicar por la tontería que estaban haciendo que lo notó. Muy ligero, casi al borde de su limite auditivo un chirrido.

-...Que es eso?

-No lo sé, pero nunca lo había oído en el canal así que un problema técnico no es

-Esta casi al limite, no creo que nadie mayor de 20 sea capaz de oírlo

-...Pero un vampiro puede que si -Sin perder un segundo Anya cogió el teléfono para hacer una llamada. Necesitaba un experto y rápido antes de que el ruido desapareciera del todo.

-Joyce al habla

-Jo soy yo, Anya, pon el canal nocturno

-Ocurre...?

-Tu ponlo! -Anya captó un par de ruidos que debían ser Joyce levantándose para coger el mando antes de escuchar la tele encenderse -Oyes eso?

-Si, que raro nunca e oído ese ruido en el canal

-Joyce lo oyes perfectamente verdad?

-Pues por supuesto...ah~, piensas rápido si...deberías ponerlo en la pagina, si hay un vampiro comunicándose con los suyos usando el canal podemos tener un problemas -Anya asintió así que de inmediato le pasó el teléfono a Jack mientras ella buscaba el foro de la web.

-Joyce, como podría un vampiro encontrar el canal?

-Necesitaría un código que se cambia cada dos semanas para entrar en la web o un cazador en activo que se lo diga...mierda

-... -Jack cerro el portátil de Anya casi pillando-le los dedos a esta haciendo que echara un grito para luego mirarle enfadada.

-Pero que crees que...

-Anya no se si es seguro

-El que?

-Joyce te pongo en manos libres -Pulsando el botón del teléfono colgó y esperó a que el escritor vampiro expusiera el problema.

-Jack tiene razón Anya, si de verdad hay algún traidor en la orden puede que recalcarlo en el foro no sea lo mejor -Anya asintió lentamente mientras abría otra vez el portátil para borrar lo que llevaba escrito.

-Pero entonces como vamos a...

-Investigaré esto, os llamaré dentro de un par de días, vosotros actuad con normalidad pero tened cuidado. Ahora no es momento de fiarse de nadie -Dicho eso el escritor colgó dejando a los dos jóvenes en el salón mirándose preocupados. Sin quererlo, sin ni siquiera buscarlo, ya se habían metido otra vez en un lió de tres pares de narices.

A la mañana siguiente Jack fue el primero en levantarse y como todas las mañanas cuando eso sucedía bajó a la cocina para hacer algo de desayunar.

La casa en la que vivían había sido un regalo de Joyce después de haber sobrevivido el primer año pues según él, un grupo formado por solo dos y además tan jóvenes estaba condenado a desaparecer rápido.

Por suerte no lo hicieron y esta fue la recompensa.

La casa era un chalet lejos del centro y posicionado en una de la zonas más tranquilas. Tenia dos pisos y un sótano donde podía guardar a Windi y todas las cosas de trabajo.

En el piso de arriba la casa contaba con tres habitaciones: la grande que en aquellos momentos la ocupaba él, la pequeña ocupada por Anya, y una extra que por ahora usaban de estudio para guardar todos los libros raros de la joven.

En el piso de abajo estaba el baño con una bañera grande casi para tres y un preciosa armario lleno con productos de belleza que ninguno de los dos usaba pero que por alguna razón Joyce mantenía allí guardados. El salón y la cocina estaban unidos para que así uno mientras se hacía la comida podía seguir prestando atención a la tele, o simplemente para facilitar el charlar entre ellos.

Era una casa grande y por supuesto si no fuera un regalo ninguno de los dos podría haberla comprado. Les pagaban bien por cada caza si, pero nunca tan bien. Ya había sido una verdadera pelea con el dinero para ver como narices mantenían a Windi cuando esta había estado en vías de construcción.

Y es que cuando Anya había encontrado en casa de Joyce los planos de construcción de la AI, la joven se había emocionado tanto que le había obligado a construirla. Por supuesto el gran mentor se lo había pasado bomba y ninguna propuesta de sus dos "discípulos" le había molestado. Ni si quiera el absurdo nombre que Jack se había inventado para la AI.

**W**ireless

**I**nternational

**N**on

**D**oubtful

**I**nteligent (*)

Jack dejó a parte el plato para Anya mientras él se servia su Cola-Cao y su plato con tostadas, no solían desayunar solos pero en alguna ocasiones a uno se le pegaban más las sabanas y para no empezar el día con mal pié tenían prohibido despertar al otro, a menos que hubiera una emergencia claro.

Cuando Anya por fin se digno a bajar Jack ya había terminado su desayuno y dejado las cosas en el fregadero cosa que hizo que la joven suspirara.

-Jaaaack, por favor al menos friega tus cosas

-Pero Anya tu lo haces mejor -La chica lo miró con cara de poco amigos mientras Jack sonreía inocentemente.

-Lo que sea, no tengo energía para esto -Dicho eso Anya comenzó a desayunar mientras Jack se regocijaba de haberse librado de fregar, otra vez.

-Por cierto, Jack tenemos alguna alerta?

-Nada de nada por ahora. Además son solo las 10:20, si hubiera algún vampiro despierto a estas hora me sorprendería. Y la luna llena esta a más de tres días, y no se han visto fantasmas por aquí en por lo menos un mes -Y justo en cuanto Jack terminó el ordenador comenzó a pitar y la voz de Windi sonó por la casa.

_~~Código 011, Alerta, alerta, Código 011 en inmediaciones de Little Italy~~ (*)_

-...Anya que era el código 011? -Mientras se frotaba el entrecejo le señaló a Jack el pequeño libro de normas que como mucho tendría 20. Así en vez de tener que recordarse lo bien podría leerlo el mismo y recordarlo de una vez.

-Oh, cierto, código 011: Fantasma vengativo de comportamiento violento, recuerda llevar sal y hierro

-Ve preparando a Windi, yo iré enseguida -Dicho eso Jack dejó el libro para bajar al sótano mientras Anya terminaba rápido su té para luego subir a vestirse.

Al ser una misión de día era necesario que se vistieran de forma normal pero aun así mantenerse protegidos, allí es donde entraban los abrigos que en vez de estar rellenos de plumas tenían entre capa y capa un chaleco anti balas, además de estar bastante acolchado, los bichos violentos siempre tenían la manía de tirar a la gente contra paredes, o farolas, u otro cazado. Y el antibalas era por si las moscas que había siempre fantasmas muy locos.

Cuando los dos estuvieron preparados se subieron a Windi y comenzaron el viaje.

Jack llevaba una sudadera azul con debajo el chaleco, de pantalones vestía unos vaqueros ajustado en tono castaño casi nuevo que desentonaban ligeramente con la zapatillas deportivas que parecían tener más de veinte años.

Anya por otro lado vestía una camisa a rayas negras y blancas de cuello alto y manga larga conjuntada con una falda negra, medias con un tono claro de morado y unas botas negras altas. Por encima la joven llevaba el abrigo rojo por supuesto reforzado.

-Llegaremos en veinte minutos más o menos

-Bien por mi...por cierto no has mirado hoy tu portátil no?

-No me ha dado tiempo. Por?

-No me preguntaba simplemente si alguien más notó lo de ayer -Anya asintió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Si, ella también se lo preguntaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una zona de Brooklyn en la juguetería Guardián de la Ilusión, el grupo de cazadores conocidos como los guardianes también se preparaban a conciencia para su nueva misión.

-Norte un fantasma en Little Italy, según parece alguien ya a aceptado la misión pero podría pasarnos

-PERFECTO! Llama a Bunny nos vamos de inmediato -El grandullón comenzó a preparar el Trineo mientras Tooth se encargaba de avisar a los otros dos que o bien seguían durmiendo o simplemente estaban en sus cosas.

Sandy llegó al salón sonriente y ya listo mientras que Bunny seguía sin aparecer.

-Sandy donde esta Bunny? -El mudo comenzó a hacer un par de signos indicando que el compañero aun seguía durmiendo pero para cuando había comenzado Norte ya se había ido hacía las habitaciones pasando de las advertencias del rubio que sabía que despertar-le sería un desastre.

Tooth vio como el pequeño suspiraba sabiendo que Norte no tenia la paciencia de esperar. Cuando había un trabajo había que ir de inmediato.

Dos minutos después Bunny entraba en la habitación a medio vestir gruñendo algo sobre "gordos papa noel que no paran de fastidiar".

Y es que si alguien podía encajar en la imagen de papa Noel ese era Norte. Era un hombre alto, algo rechoncho con una larga barba blanca, una risa escandalosa y además tenia muchas tiendas de juguetes siendo uno de los empresarios más famosos de América. Todos los niños querían un juguete de santa claus, y no había nada más cerca a eso que un juguete de Norte.

Tooth era una mujer menuda, con un brillante pelo arco-iris. De piel algo tostada era casi el único rastro de sus antepasados indios. En su juventud antes de ser cazadora junto a ellos había sido una dentista bastante conocida hasta que por supuesto un vampiro se había cruzado con ella en una revisión dental. Ahora era conocida como la tecnóloga de los guardianes con una rama de información bastante útil gracias a sus virus llamados "Baby Tooth" capaces de infectar cualquier ordenador del mundo en cualquier momento.

Sandy era un hombre bajito y además era mudo pero nadie se metía con él. Era casi uno de los más antiguos dentro de la orden, un verdadero veterano entre ellos pues había empezado casí siendo un niño gracias a su guardián y el mentor del grupo Mim. Sandy siempre había vivido esta vida y por lo tanto conocía mucho de todo y si alguien tenia la paciencia, o la amabilidad de simplemente escucharlo durante un segundo podrían darse cuenta de cuanta información útil guardaba.

Bunny era el último integrante del grupo y la fuerza bruta de este. El australiano contaba con una melena de color grisácea y unos ojos verde esmeralda por el cual muchas cazadoras darían de todo para que estuvieran fijos en ellas. Alto pero sin llegar a la enormidad de Norte, Bunny era un maestro de arte marciales al cual la vida sobrenatural solo le había parecido un nuevo reto, al menos hasta que los vampiros en venganza por sus acciones había exterminado a su familia. En su cuerpo llevaba un tatuaje por cada uno de su familia que había muerto como una marca de sus errores. Lo único que el australiano no se había esperado para nada de esta vida era conocer a los tres mejores amigos que había tenido (aun si él nunca llegaría a admitirlo en voz alta) y que estos le pusieran el peor apodo del mundo simplemente porque le gustaban mucho las zanahorias.

Diez minutos después todos estaban subidos al trineo excepto Bunny que montaba su vieja (pero siempre más fiable que ese cacharro de Norte) moto.

Cuando llegaron a Little Italy, por supuesto no se esperaban encontrar a dos niños investigando la zona, y mucho menos que Bunny no solo los reconociera si no que empezara a gritarle en mitad de la calle.

* * *

><p>(*) <strong>Inteligencia, sin cables, internacional no dudosa (No es una buena traducción o al menos suena fatal pero creo que servirá). Me lo intenté un día mientras estaba con unos amigos y jugábamos a hacer Siglas...Nos aburríamos mucho vale!<strong>

_(*) En cursiva pondré la voz de Windi para diferenciarla, y sus dialogos empezarán siempre con ~_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bueno, muchas g<strong>****racias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo episodio :)...capitulo no episodio esto no es una serie! xD**

**- Por cierto se que las descripciones son un poco maluchas y es porque no las aguanto (muy largas y el libro se me hace aburrido) así que lo siento! Intentaré mejorarlo**

**-Una última cosa y me voy: No se hacer acentos así que k nadie me diga "Ayyy pero ejjque Norte y Bunny no hablan asiiiiiiiiii". Lo siento, simplemente no sé como hacerlo**


	4. Chapter 2

**Buenos días...o buenas noches como me parece que estoy llevando las actualizaciones XDXD siempre a las tantas de la noche que bien que uso mi tiempo.**

**Gracias por venir una vez más, y ahora os dejo con el capitulo ;) **

**pd..: por ahora no dire quien es la pareja puesto que aun lo estoy pensando y tengo al pobre de Jack solicitado con varias personas xdxd**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Anya le había avisado que se acercaban los guardianes Jack había temido lo peor. Cuando Bunny les había reconocido ya era como para ponerse de rodillas y pedirle a dios porque era tan cruel con ellos.<p>

-Vosotros dos! Os dije que no quería volver a veros! -Gritó el señor conejo, por supuesto sin ni si quiera un saludo.

Jack miró a su compañera que negó con la cabeza intentado comunicarle con la mirada que no hiciera tonterías, por supuesto Jack tenia que hacerse el ciego y chinchar al conejo.

-Hey Bunny! No me puedo creer que sigas enfadado por eso, si han sido dos años

-Nunca serán suficientes! Pero ahora no estoy aquí para pelearme con dos críos así que apartaos de mi camino -A ese punto Anya tampoco pudo quedarse callada pues no solo tenia que venir el machito moreno a gritarles si no que ahora le robaban el trabajo.

-Oye perdona! Aceptamos la misión, no podéis simple...

-Y a quien le importa lo que dos novatos quieran o hagan -Espetó el otro como respuesta -Mirad colegas, vosotros dos, lo que hagáis, lo que aceptéis, no me importa una mierda así que apartaos de en medio -Dicho eso el conejo pasó a su lado dirigiéndose a la casa problema.

El resto de los guardianes se quedaron mirando un momento antes de seguirle en un silencio bastante incomodo.

-...O venga ya Canguro! Que pasa? De repente la calle se ha vuelto demasiado pequeña para todos? O no, a lo mejor lo que pasa es que has engordado verdad? Ya decía yo, se te ve mas sano -Anya lo miró con los ojos abiertos deseando agarrarle y arrastrarle antes de que explotara la bomba...una pena que llegó un poco tarde.

-Que me has llamado?

-Canguro o gordo, elige tu -Cuando Jack vio como su compañera iba a hablar le tapo la boca mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el australiano, quería ver hasta que punto podía molestarle y no iba a permitir que Anya le estropeara la diversión.

-Mira colega, creo que no sabes exactamente lo serio que es esto, así que vete ahora

-Oh pero venga, ha sido un día aburrido quiero divertirme un rato

-Si quieres divertirte niñato, vete a parbulitos, seguro que allí encuentras a gente de tu nivel -Y por suerte eso fue todo pues ya el hombre hizo oídos sordos a los comentarios de Jack. Por supuesto Anya no agradecía del todo lo ocurrido pues en cierta parte de su mente su lado más violento deseaba encontrar algo que chinchara tanto al conejito que se quedara sin palabra, pero era mejor el silencio que de repente a alguien se le cruzarán los cables y terminaran a puñetazos.

-Vamonos Frost, solo por un fantasma no nos iban a dar tanto

-Ya bueno, si fuera un fantasma si, pero...

-Espera que? Que has dicho? -Jack la miró durante unos segundos como si hubiera perdido la cabeza pero al ver como insistía recuperó la compostura y continuó. La verdad era que no ocurría todos los días que uno de ellos no se daba cuenta de a que se enfrentaban.

-Eh bueno, cuando hemos empezado a investigar algunos han dicho que la casa olía a podrido de vez en cuando. En ocasiones eso puede indicar que...

-...Es un zombi, es un maldito zombi no un fantasma. Oh dios mio, les van a masacrar. Jack escucha necesito que cojas el mechero -cuando ya estaba a punto de irse le agarro de la camisa para atraerlo hacía ella -Y la red...y el cuchillo de plata...y no te olvi...

-Titania, ya por dios me estas estresando y no hemos ni empezado

-Ya bueno si no quieres ver mañana en las noticias "Oh mira los guardianes han muerto por ser gilipollas" te vas a tener que dar prisa. Y ESTRESATE UN POCO! -Terminada la frase la chica comenzó a correr hacía donde los guardianes se habían marchado. Con toda la gente en la calle mirando el mercadillo nadie se percataría de que en una de las casas un fantasma había tomado forma corporal convirtiéndose en un zombi, y mucho menos de que eso zombi iba a comerse a cuatro personas por ser idiotas confiados y entrar antes de investigar. Además ahora tendrían que mandar una queja sobre el rastreador de la web que les mandaba a una misión con un código equivocado. Un error así no debería ocurrir después de tanto tiempo.

Jack mientras tanto iba hacía su furgoneta para recoger lo necesarios para luchar contra un zombi, y es que una fantasma podía ser difícil pero cuando estos pequeños hijos de p... se metían en un cuerpo la cosa iba para peor.

Para un fantasma con un poco de sal y algo de hierro puro servían, en dos minutos tenias listo tu pequeño ritual y Adiós fantasma. Con un zombi antes tenias que hacer puré con él, enredarlo en plata, quemarlo hasta dejarlo al punto para luego terminarlo con sal.

En si no parecía haber una gran diferencia pues el ritual terminaba igual, un par de palabras en latín y sal, el problema era que un zombi se movía más rápido, podía devolverte el golpe y solo le podía golpear con plata, el resto no le hacía nada, ni golpes en la cabeza como en las películas. Solo plata.

Así que por muy veteranos que unos fueran si no iban equipados podía acabar muertos en cualquier momento.

-Al final -gruño Jack mientras marchaba con las bolsas del equipo -va a tener razón, algo de estrés si que hay

Anya llegó hasta el edificio y rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta el ático. Solo llevaba a mano la daga de plata oculta en su bota pero era mejor eso que dejarle más tiempo al zombi para comerse a los guardianes. Y menos mal que lo había echo porque nada más entrar en la habitación el pequeño monstruito (No tan pequeño pues media casi dos metros) estaba a nada de comerse a la pobre mujer india.

Con velocidad sacó su arma y la lanzó con exquisita puntería golpeando en la cabeza con el mango, si es que cuando tenia mala suerte la tenia.

-Un poco de puntería la próxima vez colega!

-Tu a callar conejo que no estas en posición -Bunny le lanzó dagas por los ojos pero era imposible que respondiera a eso pues estar atrapado debajo de un armario no daba la imagen de perfecto cazador.

El zombi soltó a la mujer y fue corriendo hacía Anya la cual dio un salto y apoyando un pie en la pared se impulso contra él para empujarle al suelo rodar sobre él y recuperar la daga. Cuando estuvo de pie con el arma en la mano el pequeño hombrecillo rubio que se encontraba atado con su proprio látigo sonrió esperanzado. Aun si la desaparición de Norte le seguía preocupando pues en el caos que había causado el rápido ataque del zombi no había visto donde el grandullón había terminado.

Anya intercambio un par de golpes con el monstruo mientras este intentaba atraparla pero por supuesto la presencia de la plata lo hacía más cuidadoso de lo que había sido con los otros.

-Oye tu australia! Que nivel es? Porque no parece... -De un salto se subió a la mesa para clavarle el arma en la cabeza que aunque algo de daño hizo no sirvió de mucho pues esté la agarro por la camisa para lanzarla contra la pared contraria.

-Es de nv2, no es tonto pero tampoco un genio -La chica tosió un poco aun aturdida por el golpe mientras Bunny rodaba los ojos. Si si, que grande salvador tenían.

El zombi mientras aun con la daga en la cabeza volvió su mirada hacía Tooth la cual había intentado ayudar a Sandy sin conseguir mucho. Pero la India no estaba en ese grupo de cazadores por nada así que cuando este volvió a intentar agarrarla estiró su mano hacía el arma para arrancársela y volver a usarla pero contra su pecho. El zombi chillo mientras se echaba hacía atrás intentando agarrar el arma sin tocar la plata cosa casi imposible pues Anya había echo grabar inscripciones en plata también en el mango para mayor seguridad.

Justo entonces llegó Jack y, solo para fastidiar más las cosas, cayo Norte desde las vigas de madera acompañado por otra criatura. Otro zombie pero con apariencia más humana, aun con pelo, la piel en su mayoría intacta aun con algunos huecos y al contrarío que su compañero, este no parecía estar podrido.

-Un nv3!? -Jack maldijo en voz baja antes de sentir como el recién llegado le daba un buen puñetazo en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo.

-Esto es bastante patético no os parece? Creía que los cazadores valían algo más que esto y aun así Adam puede con vosotros -Con tranquilidad caminó hacía Tooth la cual retrocedió hasta donde Bunny se encontraba atrapado el cual por supuesto intentó salir de debajo del mueble. Por suerte para ellos Anya estaba recuperada del golpe así que corriendo le lanzó una patada al recién nombrado Adam justo en el mango de la daga para empujarlo sobre su superior.

Jack aun algo faltó de aliento le lanzó la otra arma de plata mientras él cogía la red con cuidado de que no se liara. Necesitaban estar listo.

Adam se recuperó antes pues podía estar clasificado con un nivel menos pero cuanto más tonto un zombi más fuerte es y por lo tanto más resistente. Lo bueno, que alguien tonto, por muy fuerte que fuera podía controlarlo uno solo.

-India, coge! -Anya lanzó su daga hacía la otra cazadora que la cogió con habilidad para atacar al jefe. La rubia por otro lado esquivo un par de golpes del grandullón para luego desencajar el arma del pecho de este. Al menos ya no estaba indefensa.

Jack fue hacía el rubio y con su proprio cuchillo partió el látigo que lo mantenía sujeto y después con la red esperaron el momento oportuno para atrapar a los dos zombis.

Al ver todo listo Anya cruzó su mirada con Tooth y metiendo más energía a sus ataques intentaron empujar a sus respectivos rivales a una zona céntrica en la cual los otros dos pudieran actuar con rapidez y atraparlos.

Y lo consiguieron, pero, justo antes de que Jack y Sandy tuviera oportunidad de atacar el jefe zombi sonrió ampliamente mientras Adam le daba un puñetazo al suelo dejandoles caer al piso de abajo en donde los dos simplemente salieron corriendo.

Anya se quedó mirando el agujero patidifusa.

Jack dejó caer la red gruñendo algo mientras Sandy iba hacía Bunny para ayudarlo. Tooth se sentó agotada de tener que luchar de una forma a la cual ya no estaba acostumbrada y mientras tanto el gordo vestido de rojo roncaba tranquilamente en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Veinte minutos después<strong>

* * *

><p>Norte se había despertado por fin y a pesar de todo parecía estar bien. Anya y Tooth contaban con un par de moratones nuevos pero nada más, simplemente algo golpeadas.<p>

Sandy, Jack y Bunny estaban bien aun si algo molestos.

-Bueno creo que aquí hemos terminado. Titania vamonos

-Eh! Si claro, vosotros dos os quedáis aquí. Hay que seguir a esos dos

-Me gustaría ver como conejo -Sandy comenzó a hacer un par de señas para indicar que uno de esos dos media casi dos metros y olía a podrido. Anya fue la que le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un buen perro mientras le respondía.

-En el mercado de Little Italy muchos huelen mal y más de uno mide dos metros. No, así no lo vamos a pillar

-Pero no podemos dejarlos ir así

-Mira lo siento India...

-Tooth

-Lo que sea -Anya le golpeó en el costado ligeramente para que al menos metiera algo de educación al hablar con ellos. Vale que no les caían bien pero una cosa era hablar un poco pasota y otra era hablar queriendo problemas -Vaaale, Tooth, ahora mismo estamos en desventaja. Vosotros no tenéis armas y ese nv 3 parece algo más listo que lo normal

-Lo que ocurre aquí es que sois unos cobardes! -Bunny les miró con los ojos encendidos por la ira, al parecer el australiano había llegado al limite -No habéis cambiado lo más mínimo. Sois los mismo novatos, estúpidos que encontré. Venís a este mundo para divertiros sin aceptar las responsabilidades, queréis dinero! Queréis fama! Pues yo quiero que desaparezcáis. Esto no es cosa de risa! Ni es para divertirse así que dos niños que no entienden nada de esta vida no pintan nada -Tooth, Norte y Sandy miraron de uno a otro sin saber que decir mientras Anya le agarraba la mano a Jack para tirarle hacía el coche.

Cuando el joven albino se volvió para irse con ella Bunny sonrió.

-Si así mismo, largo, nadie os quieres aquí de todas formas -Tooth le golpeó en el hombro con fuerza para detenerle -Que!?

-Bunny nos han salvado la vida. Deberíamos agradecérselo no insultarles de esa manera

-Mirad, esos dos son un peligro, son unos novatos que no sabes que es la responsabilidad, no pienso agradecerles nada -Dicho eso el hombre se fue hacía su furgoneta mientras los demás suspiraban.

Jack y Anya ya se había marchado para el momento en el cual Norte había decidido ir a por ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la furgoneta Anya se encontraba al volante con los ojos clavados en la carretera mientras Jack jugaba con sus llaves inquieto.

El silencio era incomodo y nada parecía querer interrumpirlo. Jack no había intentado poner su música, Anya ignoró completamente las estadísticas de Windi la cual había desistido en poco minutos al ser ignorada.

Por alguna razón que no llegaban a entender lo que Bunny había dicho les había dolido. Les habían dicho cosas así muchas veces pero ya hacía casi un año desde el último. Ninguno de los dos quería creer que seguían siendo los mismos novatos que dos años antes la había liado.

Claro no había sido exactamente culpa suya pero habían cometido un error y un niño, un inocente niño había pagado por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Por ahora lo voy a dejar así. En el próximo capitulo contaré lo que ocurrió entre los dos y Bunny y espero hacerlo bien pues tengo varias ideas pero aun va en proceso.<strong>

**No soy buena escribiendo batallitas...y como voy poniendo eso en cada capitulo al parecer no soy buena con nada, lo cual sería correcto xD.**

**¿Volverán Adam y su jefe a aparecer? Tal vez si o tal vez no, nadie lo sabrá hasta que siga con la historía BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...bueno ya, me dejo las tonterías. Hasta la próxima :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Espero que disfrutéis de las historia, y como siempre ROTG no me pertenece. Y lo siento si a alguien le parece que mareo las cosas con los saltos temporales en cada capitulo T-T es la primera vez que escribo algo para publicarlo y sigo aun bastante insegura de como ir.**

**Capitulo 3**

_Dos años antes_

Después de pasar varios meses entrenando con Joyce los dos jóvenes cazadores por fin se sentían preparados para enfrentarse a los primeros retos que eran las misiones.

Gracias a su mentor tenían todo lo esencial para comenzar una caza aun si tenían muchas inseguridades y sus habilidades aun necesitaban ser pulidas bastante.

Nada más entrar en la pagina web esta les había pedido introducir el nombre del grupo y la verdad la cosa les había pillado algo por sorpresa y por lo tanto introdujeron lo primero que se les había venido a la cabeza.

Introdujeron el nombre: WinterFall que era algo ridículo aun si había cosas peores por la lista como Chicas arco-iris, o Niños ratas. No, nadie más que unos pocos tenían nombres chulos así que para que aparentar tener imaginación.

Para numero de cazadores estuvieron a punto de poner 3 pero por supuesto Anya terminó por convencer a Jack que no, Windi no contaba.

Sus nombres fue lo siguiente que tuvieron que introducir. Jack terminó siendo Jack Frost, los cual más que un mote parecía su verdadero nombre. Anya dejó Titania como titulo pues si su compañero podía dejar parte de su nombre en el apodo ella también podía.

En trabajo buscado los dos habían estado de acuerdo en dejarlo en blanco. Por el momento con la poca experiencia que tenían era mejor no pedir nada no les fueran a meter donde podían morir en segundos.

Por último les mostró una lista con los trabajos más recientes, que por supuesto estarían a nivel de un recién llegado.

Un fantasma de nv 1, un simple espíritu algo juguetón que molestaba, un gnomo que se dedicaba a comerse las mascotas de los vecinos de una urbanización, y por último un caso de posesión.

Por elegir algo Jack seleccionó la del fantasma y sin más dilación salieron a trabajar.

En aquel primer año los dos vivían en un pequeño piso a las afueras de la gran ciudad de Nueva York, algo sencillo donde tenían que compartir cama, con un único baño solo con ducha, y un salón cocina con espacio para una mesa cuatro sillas, la cocina y una tele vieja que funcionaba a golpes.

No era mucho, por no decir que no era nada, pero se podía vivir.

Al ser una misión nocturna, tal y como Joyce les había enseñado los dos jóvenes se vistieron con el mono negro que luego mejorarían como traje especial de enfrentamiento a vampiros, que en aquellos momento era simplemente eso, un mono negro, sin refuerzos ni armaduras ni casco.

De camino al cementerio Jack estudió varias guías sobre el trabajo aun si nada parecía extremadamente profundo. Los cazadores debían aprender también por experiencia, no solo por lectura.

Una vez allí Anya comenzó a dibujar el circulo con sal mientras Jack se armaba con una porra de hierro para defender a su compañera. Cuando Anya ya estaba a punto de terminar el fantasma se apareció antes ellos.

Jack esquivó las rocas que el espíritu le tiraba mientras con la porra le golpeaba para mantenerlo quieto.

Anya se siguió concentrando y una vez terminó de prepararlo llamó a Jack el cual con la ayuda de su saquito de sal impidió al fantasma de huir. Cuando este estuvo acorralado cerca de la sal Anya dijo un par de palabras en latín que formaban el encantamiento que hizo desaparecer al fantasma en un par de segundos.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad los dos jóvenes se sonrieron felices de haber completado la primera misión. Había sido sencillo y rápido, pero era justo lo que ellos necesitaban para empezar.

A las semana de su pequeño éxito ya habían completado otras dos cazas con éxito. La primera había sido la del gnomo al cual había encerrado en una jaula echa con madera de roble el cual con el apropiado tratamiento podía volverse sagrado y por lo tanto capaz de repeler o encerrar a los espíritus malignos.

El gnomo había acabado siendo enviado a saber donde pues al indagar un poco más en la misión habían visto que lo que pedían no era matarlo, si no que un hechicero de la orden había decidido que era hora de experimentar.

El segundo trabajo había sido algo más difícil pues habían tenido que pasar un día y medio en la furgoneta buscando a un troll de piedra que se había escapado de la zona de contención. Una vez encontrado habían recibido tal paliza antes de poder inmovilizarlo que Anya había permanecido en cama vagueando por tres días.

Y es que nadie decía lo difícil que era arrastrar un troll hasta el agua para poder acabar con él, nop, nadie, ni los libros. Allí lo habían pintado todo tan sencillo como mantén en su linea de visión cualquier tipo de carne cruda y no se enterará de nada. Pues claramente no fue así, porque a la mínima indicación de agua el troll de 3 metro de altura había empezado a lanzar puñetazos.

Por suerte no habían ido sin preparación y con un poco de planificación habían terminado haciéndolo rodar hasta el agua. Nunca hacer tropezar a algo les había parecido tan regocijante.

Cuando terminó la pausa de holgazanear había aceptado la siguiente misión, y allí fue donde cometieron el error.

Habían confiado en que un vampiro recién nacido no iba a ser muy complicado, que podrían hacerlo pues después de todo había salido como una misión de bajo nivel. Por supuesto que podían hacerlo, y porque no.

No se había imaginado que una misión en apariencia tan sencilla podría haber ido a peor, no podían haber imaginado que al poco de salir aquella noche a cumplirla el nivel había subido repentinamente a experto, y que un vampiro más adulto había sido el verdadero causante.

No estaba preparados, nunca lo habrían estado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron al pueblo en el que el aviso había sido mandado lo encontraron todo desierto, incluso para ser de noche todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Un aura siniestra rodeaba el lugar y a los dos se les pusieron los pelos de punta.

Se habían cruzado ya dos veces con un vampiro y esto no había sido en ninguna de las dos ocasiones la sensación que habían tenido.

Bajaron de la furgoneta lentamente temiendo que cualquier ruido que provocaran solo empeoraría la situación.

-Titania saca las cosas -La chica asintió mientras rodeaba el auto para sacar las armas de plata mientras Jack se alejaba de ella examinando las casas en busca de algún tipo de pista.

Las casas estaban completamente abandonadas pues mirando por la ventana Jack no consiguió ver nada. Todo estaba ordenado como si nadie hubiera tocado nada y además lleno de polvo.

-Deben haber pasado días desde que alguien entró en alguna de estas -Anya le tiró la mochila con sus armas pues ella ya llevaba la suya y una pistola preparada por si acaso.

-Entonces será mejor no hacerles esperar más. Según el aviso la cosa comenzó a la casa del alcalde, así que a subir -Jack la siguió a la vez que de la mochila sacaba su pistola y colocaba el cargador con las balas.

Mientras más subían más vacío y abandonado parecía estar todo. Los coches cubiertos por suciedad, las calles silenciosas, ni una farola que funcionara. Anya debido a la oscuridad había sacado una linterna pero la poca luz que daba no mejoraba la inquietud de los dos cazadores.

-Ti estas segura de que la misión era para novatos?

-Si, lo ponía claramente -Jack asintió aun si seguía mirándose alrededor. Sus nervios estaban a punto de sobrepasar el limite de su resistencia, un ruido, cualquiera, y estaría corriendo y chillando calle abajo durante horas. Por supuesto Anya estaba igual pero como la que llevaba la linterna parecía algo más relajada pues sea donde sea que mirara podía iluminar y ver mejor lo que había.

Solo tardaron diez minutos en subir todas las callejuelas pero les había parecido un viaje de horas y aun, a pesar de haber llegado a destino, tenían la sensación de que esto no iba a ir a mejor.

Con rapidez Jack forzó la cerradura de la casa del alcalde para que ambos pudieran salir ya de una vez de las calles. Habían temido encontrarse cualquier cosa pero al igual que en el exterior la casa estaba completamente abandonada.

-Algún interruptor?

-...Mejor no encender ninguna luz no?

-Si, tienes razón

-Que pasa Ti, asustada? -Anya le miró por el rabillo del ojo tentada de darle con la linterna. Al final solo suspiró pasando del idiota de su compañero -Vale, nada de bromas, lo entiendo...por cierto no tenemos más linternas?

-De luz normal no -Jack asintió siguiéndola paso por paso. Ir sin más de una luz podía ser vivir al limite pero también permitía a uno estar totalmente armado y que fuera más rápido a reaccionar.

El pasillo era corto pero Anya avanzaba lenta y al llegar a una esquina observaba bien el siguiente tramo antes de abandonar su cobertura.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos entendía a que venia la tensión. Habían echo pocos trabajos si, pero ninguno había necesitado esta clase de lentitud, este suspense tan irritante.

Jack decidió que a partir de ese momento odiaría todo juego de suspense, hacían tan mal trabajo en reproducir la tensión que existía en realidad.

Y fue entonces que escucharon un ruido en el piso de arriba alertando-les que tal vez no estaban tan solos como parecía.

-Frost coge la linterna y sube, yo me quedaré aquí abajo

-Puedo decir que no me parece una buena idea?

-Si, ahora sube -Dicho eso la chica le tendió la linterna que el otro acepto algo inseguro, aunque al final se armó de valor y comenzó a ascender las escaleras. Anya se miró alrededor antes de seguir el pasillo hasta el salón aun a paso más lento debido a la falta de luz.

**Jack PoV**

Podía sentir cuanto más me alejaba de Anya como la sensación que había tenido hasta entonces se triplicaba. Podía jurar en aquel momento que en aquella casa había algo más que un vampiro y eso me daba bastante miedo. En serio no podía hacer como si no le afectara.

Había escogido esta vida pero tal vez nunca la había visto como verdaderamente era, los cazadores tal y como Joyce les había enseñado se jugaban la vida. Era la primera vez que de verdad lo sentía así.

Una puerta a mi derecha nada más terminar las escaleras me llamó la atención pues se encontraba cerrada. Pensando que tal vez esto hubiera sido el ruido que había escuchado abajo me puse a su lado apagando la linterna y con cuidado abrí.

Dentro de la habitación la luz de la luna iluminaba ligeramente una cama haciendo aun más sombra debajo de esta donde podía oír una especie de ruido. Cuando dejé de cubrirme para entrar en la habitación pude observar la decoración infantil, los juguetes por el suelo. Esto era una habitación de niño y por muy raro que podría ser el pensar que un niño estaba metido en este lió me sentó aun peor que saber que gente había muerto.

Desde siempre me habían gustado los niños, adoraba mi hermana a muerte, pensar que un pequeño había muerto o se encontraba herido hacía la situación diez veces peor.

Así que volví a encender la linterna para iluminar debajo de la cama. Lo que me encontré me sorprendió pero a la vez me relajó.

Era el pequeño, una niña de pelo largo color castaño vestida con un chaquetón de piel amarillo que parecía cubrir todo su cuerpo.

-Hey, pequeña, sal aquí no te voy a hacer daño -La niña volvió sus grandes ojos grises hacía mi y me observó de arriba a abajo como si quisiera asegurarse de que no era peligroso. Para ayudarla a relajarse me senté en el suelo soltando mi pistola a un lado -Venga sal, te prometo que no voy a hacer nada, solo sal de allí -La niña asintió antes de comenzar a gatear hacía el aun algo insegura.

-Me llamo Jack Frost, tu? -La pequeña pareció dudar en hablar pero finalmente se sentó a mi lado y respondió.

-Katherine...tu no eres el hombre malo

-Hombre malo? -La niña movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo un par de veces mientras señalaba fuera de la habitación.

-Papa me dijo que me escondiera aquí, que esta habitación era segura -Mientras asentía hacía ella para hacerle ver que le prestaba la atención mantuvo los ojos pegados al trozo de pasillo que podía ver desde la habitación. Solo esperaba que Anya no se encontrara con el hombre al que la niña hacía referencia.

-Como era?

-Alto, muy alto, como un gigante y unos ojos brillantes...Me dio mucho miedo así que me escondí enseguida debajo de la cama y no vi mas -Supuse que eso era lo máximo que iba a sacar de la pequeña así que la cogí en brazos mientras me acercaba a la ventana, si podía ver algo desde allí podría servirnos de algo pero el pueblo parecía tan desierto como antes.

-Quieres salir de aquí? Mi amiga esta abajo ahora mismo -Katherine asintió mientras me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Seguramente la pequeña seguía asustada lo cual era totalmente normal pues incluso yo tenia miedo.

Respirando hondo un par de veces recuperé mi pistola y salí de la habitación sujetando la niña con el brazo de la linterna. Cuando antes llegara hasta Anya más seguro me iba a sentir.

**Anya PoV**

El salón era un lugar enorme lo cual no me sorprendía. El ser la casa del alcalde del pueblo tenia que significar dinero. Las luces parecían rotas pues a pesar de darle al interruptor estas ni parpadearon.

Seguí avanzando con cuidado sujetando con fuerza mi arma pero a pesar de mi cuidado de vez en cuando seguía dándome con muebles que, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana no me permitía

ver.

Al final lo único que pude encontrar eran los restos de una pizza en la cocina y algunas sillas tiradas por el suelo. Casi como si la gente de la casa se hubiera levantado corriendo. Tal vez huyendo de algo...pero el problema era, ¿Que podía hacer que un pueblo entero desapareciera de esa forma de sus casas?

Empezaba a temerme que la misión no era algo para novatos, y muchos menos para solo dos de ellos que aun no tenían toda esa experiencia con vampiros.

Me acerqué hacía las ventanas para ver que había fuera de la casa pero solo podía ver parte del jardín el cual estaba tan vació como el resto. Al menos lo pareció hasta que vi algo moverse entre las sombras.

Corrí hacía la puerta y la abrí saliendo fuera con la pistola en alto. Podía notar como el miedo que sentía se intensificaba cuanto más me alejaba de la casa. Si había algo allí estaba claro que era lo que estaba afectando la atmósfera del lugar.

Cuando bajé los pocos escalones hacía el césped la puerta de la casa se cerró de golpe con un ruido seco. Volví sobre mis pasos pero daba igual lo que hiciera la puerta estaba como si congelada en el sitio.

De golpe me giré levantando la pistola y disparando. Ante mis ojos pude ver como la masa negra que había aparecido repentinamente a mis espaldas se desperdigaba alejándose de la bala. Eso estaba claro que no era algo que provocara un vampiro recién nacido.

-FROST! -Con pánico le comencé a pegar a la puerta deseando que esta se rompiera. Cuando vi que era inútil y que además Jack parecía no contestar me detuve para intentar relajarme.

El jardín parecía el único camino posible por lo cual me arme de valor para seguir por allí. La luna de alguna manera parecía dar menos luz que antes cosa que solo empeoraba mi humor y me ponía aun más al limite.

**PoV normal:**

En la entrada del pueblo otra furgoneta aparco justo al lado de la de Jack y Anya. De esta descendió Bunny el cual examinó a su alrededor antes de hablar con Norte el cual le dio un par de indicaciones.

Sandy le tendió una mochila mientras Tooth le preparaba un pinganillo para que se pudieran comunicar.

Normalmente nunca se separaban para hacer un trabajo pero habían recibido tres misiones a la vez así que era obligatoria que al menos dos de ellos fueran solos.

Una vez Bunny estuvo listo se despidió de ellos para avanzar hacía la casa del alcalde.

No era la primera vez que iba solo a una misión, pero si que podía ser la primera que iba a trabajar con otros cazadores si la furgoneta era indicación de otro grupo.

Mientras él avanzaba Jack con Katherine aun en brazos estaba en el piso de abajo buscando por alguna pista sobre Anya sin encontrar nada de nada. Si su compañera había estado allí estaba claro que había desaparecido en algún momento.

-No hay que salir al jardín

-Que dices Kat?

-Papa dijo de no salir al jardín. Ellas están esperando allí -Jack tragó mientras pensaba en lo rara que era esa niña.

-Ella?

-Las sombras. Papá dijo que temen la luz y el frió, pero nos quedamos sin las dos cosas

-Frió? Frió como, congelado o frió tipo...frió -Katherine se encogió de hombros, ella solo repetía lo que su padre a veces decía pero no lo había entendido nunca.

Cuando Jack ya pensaba que nada podía ponerse peor alguien entro por la puerta haciendo que él y Katherine se tuvieran que esconder en silencio total. La pequeña se abrazó con aun más fuerza a su cuello mientras Jack intentaba controlar su respiración.

Para su sorpresa lo que entró por la puerta del salón no era otro que el famoso Bunny. Un cazador del grupo de "Los guardianes" los cuales llevaban, según les había contado Joyce, años en el trabajo.

Al moverse fuera de su cobertura provocó al cazador el cual saco su pistola y le apunto directamente a la cara, su dedo ya casi pulsando el gatillo.

-Pero...PERO TU ERES IDIOTA! Podría haberte disparado -Jack asintió aun recuperándose del susto. Katherine por otro lado miraba al recién llegado con curiosidad. Al ver a la niña el cazador guardó el arma y por alguna razón a Jack le pareció que se ponía algo tenso. Es que no le gustaban los niños?

-S-Siento haberte sorprendido...eres Bunny no? El de los guardianes

-Si así es...Tu eres?

-Jack Frost -Los dos se dieron la mano aun si el ceño de Bunny no se relajó manteniéndose tal vez incluso más fruncido que antes.

-De que rango eres? Experto, Maestro, Especialista

-En realidad, solo llevo un par de meses en esto -Bunny abrió los ojos mientras observaba al chico de arriba a abajo. No se lo podía creer, un novato? En esa misión? Es que acaso quería morir o echar todo el trabajo a la mierda?

-Como se te ha...no, como has podido aceptar la misión! Es que eres idiota

-P-Pero decía que era para novatos -Bunny le agarro de la camisa zarandeándole olvidando que el chico aun sujetaba a la niña en brazos.

-Como se puede ser tan idiota! Genial! Ahora estoy aquí de niñera -Jack se arregló la camisa a la vez que controlaba que Katherine estuviera bien pues al parecer ser un cazador legendario te excluía de tener mínimos de delicadeza -Al menos sabes que es no? Sabes lo que ha atacado el pueblo -Jack sacudió la cabeza. Estaba ya seguro de que cualquier cosa que hubiera llegado allí no era un vampiro normal, y por como Katherine se había expresado antes había más de una cosa en ese lugar.

Bunny no pudo reprimir el gruñido de frustración. Esto ya era el colmo, no solo le tocaba un novato si no que encima era idiota.

-Mira bien colega, quiero que te largues ahora mis...

-NO PUEDO! No encuentro a mi compañero -Y además no estaba solo. Esto cada vez se ponía "mejor".

-Me da igual! Te largas ya de aquí, si encuentro a tu compañero lo sacaré

-P-Pero hemos aceptado la misión

-Y a mi que!? No sabes donde te has metido, ni en el lió en el que me metes a mi. Te podría banear de la orden si quisiera, así que aprovecha ahora mi buen humor y largate -Jack suspiró, al parecer se habían metido en un buen lío.

Asintiendo hacía el cazador Jack abrazó con fuerza a la niña antes de salir de la casa. Si se quedaba en la furgoneta no debería haber ningún problema. Se quitaría de en medio de ese cazador y además podría proteger a la pequeña.

Solo había un pequeño problema. Tenia la sensación de que algo le seguía, desde que había salido de la casa del alcalde notaba algo frió contra la espalda que le ponía los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina. Algo que Katherine también debía notar pues la pequeña tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados a la vez que ocultaba su cara en el cuello de Jack.

-No te preocupes Kat. Ya verás no te va a ocurrir nada. Ahora vamos a ir a la furgoneta y jugaremos a algo

-Hm, hmm. Yo creo, que ese plan no me gusta -Jack se giró de golpe sujetando con fuerza a la niña pero lo que se encontró casi consiguió que la soltara para salir corriendo. Era una masa negra que parecía moverse alrededor de algo. Algo alto de forma humanoide. Algo que tenia unos ojos dorados brillantes que parecían poder mirarle directamente en el alma.

Sin pensarselo dos veces Jack levanto el brazo que aun sujetaba la pistola y disparó varias veces hacía la cosa. El humo negro pareció interceptar las balas sin recibir un mínimo de daño pero eso no impidió a Jack seguir disparando mientras retrocedía.

-Vamos joven cazador, unas balas de plata no van a funcionar conmigo

-B-bueno pues nunca está de mal asegurarse -Katherine miró hacía la cosa y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Jack, es el hombre -Jack asintió, ya había supuesto quien sería, además ahora entendía también porque Katherine había tenido problemas en describirlo si cuando lo había encontrado esa cosa negra también había estado a su alrededor.

-Si no eres un vampiro como se decía que eres? -Una sonrisa se curvó en la cara del hombre que se rió sin importarle que aun estaba bajo amenaza de la pistola.

-Pues claro que soy un vampiro, Jack. Pero me temo -En un parpadeo la cosa había desaparecido solo para en apenas un segundo volver a aparecer a espaldas del cazador para sujetarle con fuerza la mano que sujetaba el arma -Que no uno de tu nivel -De un tirón el vampiro rompió su muñeca a la vez que agarraba a la niña para esfumarse del lugar dejando a Jack tirado en el suelo sujetándose su mano.

Sus gritos de dolor resonaron por el pueblo llamando la atención de Bunny el cual maldijo en voz alta para correr fuera de la casa en dirección al cazador. Al llegar allí la ira le inundo al ver al inútil novato sin la niña.

-Tu! Como...YO TE MATO -Sin pensarlo dos veces le agarro de la camisa zarandeándolo otra vez de un lado a otro -Es que no puedes hacer ni una mínima cosa bien. Te estas tomando esto como una broma, era una niña! Acabas de condenar a una niña a morir! -Jack notó como los ojos se le empañaban. Había ocurrido todo tan rápido que no había podido hacer nada. No había sido culpa suya.

El cazador le tiró al suelo tentado de hacer algo más pero se controló. Ahora no era el momento de perder tiempo, esa niña podía aun tener una oportunidad.

-Donde se ha ido?

-N-No lo sé. Desapareció

-El que desapareció?

-Esa cosa! Ese hombre-vampiro, lo que fuera! Vino aquí de repente y... -Bunny le gruño algo antes de volver hacía la casa. De verdad que este día le había tenido que tocar el grupo más inutil, justo ese día.

Jack se quedó en el suelo aguantando las lagrimas.

-Por cierto, no te voy a dejar de rositas por esto, como se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería más...no que estoy diciendo, en cuanto llegue a mi casa te banearé, a ti y a tu compañero. A ver si alguien se atreve a daros trabajo

-Pero no puedes...

-Pues claro que si! Es que no sabes quien soy? Soy Bunny de los guardianes, y como te vuelva a ver en una misión te juro que te mato -Dicho eso siguió caminando sin volver a dirigirle la palabra a esa escusa de cazador.

En el bosque al otro lado de la casa Anya seguía avanzando sin gastar ni una bala a pesar de lo cercanas que se estaban moviendo las sombras. Por alguna razón le daba la sensación de que esas sombras no estaban allí por ella si no que esperaban por algo.

Solo esperaba que Jack estuviera a salvo y que no se metiera en más lios. En el que estaba ella ya era más que suficiente.

Por fin llegó a un claro donde el camino daba paso a un acantilado y un puente ya bastante viejo por el cual cruzar al otro lado. No parecía seguro, pero por lo que veía era la única forma de seguir.

Anya se comenzó a frotar los brazos intentando quitarse el frió de encima pues de alguna manera, la noche templada se había convertido en una bastante fresca en la cual ella se encontraba sin protección.

Justo cuando iba a seguir avanzando por el rabillo del ojos vio una masa negra concentrarse en un punto y sin pensarlo la joven se volvió hacía el bosque para esconderse.

Lo primero que advirtió fueron los chillidos de una niña que luego dieron paso a unos gruñidos y entonces silencio. Al asomarse vio como la masa negra había tomado la forma de una especie de hombre que sujetaba a una niña por la muñeca. Pero entonces, los gruñidos de donde habían venido? Porque si no...y entonces fue cuando Anya sintió algo a sus espaldas, algo que hacía unos segundos no había estado allí.

Sin importarle salir a descubierto Anya se dio la vuelta sacando de su mochila una linterna especial de ultravioletas, usada mucho para el enfrentamiento con vampiros, para apuntarla a lo que fuera que había quedado a sus espaldas.

La piel del...¿animal? Al contacto con la luz comenzó a sisear haciendo que este se retirara al bosque.

-Vaya Vaya Vaya. Parece que hoy no puedo librarme de los cazadores -Anya volvió a darse la vuelta, ya algo mareada de tanto giro, para encontrarse con el hombre que aun sujetaba a la niña.

Temblando ligeramente apunto la linterna hacía él pero como había temido esta no hacía efecto alguno.

-Un vampiro...arcano

-Oh! Sorpresa, ella parece reconocerme -La mente de Anya se paralizó al escuchar eso para al segundo correr a toda velocidad. Tanta que se trabó varias veces la lengua mientras el hombre esperaba divertido.

-Jack...Que le has echo ha Jack!? -El hombre sonrió macabramente antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando hacía el puente -Que vas a hacer con esa niña!? -Anya gruño algo pero entonces recordó lo bien preparada que solía ir a todo. Joyce se lo había explicado muy bien y es que a veces incluso por impensable que era podía encontrarte en una situación donde las cosas más ridículas te servían.

Sacando el objeto de su mochila corrió hacía el vampiro que no se esperaba sentir el pinchazo contra la espaldas ni la jeringuilla siendo inyectada.

Sin perder más segundos Anya agarro a la pequeña para correr por el bosque dejando al vampiro paralizado por la mezcla de sedantes . Pues la única cosa que podía afectar ya a un vampiro arcano, además de una hoja de diamante eran los sedantes que paralizaban el ritmo cardíaco tanto como en los humanos y les hacías mucho más lentos.

Solo había un pequeño problema, y era que cuando recuperara el ritmo normal necesitaría sangre, mucha sangre.

-Como te llamas pequeñas?

-...Katherine, eres amiga de Jack? -Anya disparó varias balas hacía las sombras que la seguían haciendo que se disiparan.

-Si, soy amiga suya. Agarrate fuerte vale Kat -La pequeña asintió abrazandose con fuerza al cuello de la mujer la cual tragó nerviosa mientras aumentaba en todo lo posible su ritmo. Si llegaba a la casa tal vez podía librarse de alguna manera.

Solo tenia que abrir esa maldita puerta.

Diez minutos después Anya llegó hasta la casa cansada y sudando casi incapaz de seguir cargando con la niña. Su bolsa de armas abandonada en alguna parte pues a cierto punto había sido imposible cargar con todo el peso.

Katherine bajó de sus brazos para ir hacía la puerta que en esta ocasión se abrió con facilidad dejando a Anya más tranquila.

-Las sombras debían mantenerla cerrada -Kat asintió entrando en la casa seguida de Anya la cual disparó una vez más a la sombra mas adelantada antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta -Algún sitio seguro Kat? -La niña la cogió de la mano y corriendo subieron hasta la habitación de la niña.

-Papá me dijo que me quedara aquí -Anya asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor viendo en la puerta y las ventanas símbolos. La habitación parecía estar protegida por alguna especie de hechizo pero por como de desgastadas estaban algunas runas no aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

-Kat hace cuanto que tu padre te dejó aquí?

-Un día. Papá me dio comida para guardar, dijo que el pueblo estaba perdido, que había echo algo malo y que el hombre iba a ir a por él. Que me quedara en la habitación hasta que viniera ayuda

-...El hombre de negro? Ese hombre iba a ir a por él? -Kat asintió pero luego sacudió la cabeza, finalmente insegura se encogió de hombros. Anya asintió y al ver lo nerviosa que la pequeña parecía le acarició la cabeza mientras sonreía intentando animarla un poco.

-Ya veras en nada estarás fuera de aquí -Y justo entonces las sombras se arremolinaron alrededor de la puerta y de la ventana. Si habían tenido alguna posibilidad de salir de allí esta acababa de desaparecer.

Anya se puso a rebuscar por la habitación pensando que tal vez el padre de la niña podría haber ocultado un arma en algún lado. Y aunque al final no encontró nada que fuera cien por cien útil si que podía hacer algo con todo lo que había en la habitación.

Así que sin dudarlo un momento agarro un par de hojas de Hinojo, que claramente no había estado allí por una razón cualquiera. Después rebuscando entre los libros encontró una biblia perfumada de Laurel por lo que seguramente estuviera en cierta forma bendecida, por último en el baño de la niña una simple botellita que no lo era tanto pues dentro no había jabón, si no agua bendita.

Cuando volvió a la habitación se dio cuenta de que la protección de la habitación comenzaba a acabarse y por ello se dio más prisa. Con cuidado le ató un pañuelo sobre la boca a la niña y le dijo seriamente de que se quedara agachada y respirara lo justo después con un mechero que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo trasero cogió las hojas y las enrolló en una pagina de la biblia, por último lo introdujo en la botellita de agua bendita y enseguida esta comenzó a burbujear.

-Lo bueno de la magia Kat sabes cual es? -La niña agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro observando intensamente la reacción -Que mezclada es muy inestable -Dicho eso prendió el papel para luego lanzarlo hacía las sombras.

La explosión de magia no las afectó tanto pero el humo que seguía dicha explosión ya era otra cosa pues podía llegar a ser altamente venenoso. Agarrando a Katherine otra vez Anya bajo por las escaleras mientras el humo seguía extendiéndose.

Al llegar a la puerta principal chocó con alguien pero antes de poder lamentarlo le golpeó en el estomago de una patada para luego correr calle abajo.

Bunny mientras tanto maldijo en voz alta pensando en porque ese día estaba siendo tan horrible.


	6. Chapter 4

**Gracias por seguir esta historia! Sé que no es de lo mejor que uno se puede encontrar pero que a alguien le interese me alegra el día :) seguid comentando pues me ayudan a seguir adelante con las historias y espero no defraudaros con este capitulo.  
>Aviso una cosa, posiblemente ninguno llegue a alcanzar la misma longitud que el anterior capitulo pues esta historia prefiero hacerla con los capitulo más cortos y así poder centrarme bastante en la calidad. <strong>

**Como siempre, nada me pertenece y ya con eso dicho podéis seguir con la historia**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4<p>

Katherine se había dejado llevar por la gente a su alrededor durante todo el día, pasando de mano en mano sin quejarse. Primero había sido su padre el cual la había sacado del jardín para meterla en su habitación según había dicho para su seguridad. Más tarde Jack había entrado para sacarla de allí y alejarla de las sombras, además él lo había echo sonriendo cosa que la había animado mucho y había evitado que estuviera tan asustada como antes de que apareciera.

Extrañamente, pensó la niña, cuando más tarde aquel hombre o vampiro, como lo había llamado Jack, la había cogido no se había sentido tan asustada como debería haber estado. Estaba enfadada porque le había echo daño a Jack, pero se había sentido en cierta forma segura con aquel hombre. Por supuesto, al final cuando Anya la había conseguido separar de él se había alegrado.

La sensación que había tenido con Anya había sido completamente distinta a la que tenia cuando Jack había estado a su lado. El chico había parecido protector con ella, como un hermano mayor que aun si asustado seguía intentando aparentar no estarlo para no asustarla. Anya por otro lado se había comportado con más seguridad, claro Katherine había podido notar que estaba nerviosa, pero había visto a más personas ser incapaces de aguantar el tipo contra una situación desesperada.

Para la pequeña Jack era la figura protectora perfecta, y Anya era alguien que siempre tenia una forma de salir de una situación.

Ahora, momentos después de haber huido de la casa, las dos se encontraban junto a Jack el cual al verla la había abrazado con fuerza sonriendo. Anya por otro lado había ido a examinar su muñeca para decidir si estaba en condiciones de ayudarla. Al final pareció contentarse con lo cual comenzó a rebuscar en la mochila de Jack por bendas.

Katherine distrajo al joven todo lo posible mientras Anya trabajaba. Ella quería hacer todo lo posible pues ellos dos la habían ayudado tanto en ese tiempo que sus buenos modales la impulsaban a devolverles como fuera el favor.

-Entonces -Preguntó Jack cuando Anya terminó con la muñeca -¿Es un vampiro?

-Uno arcano, y si tenemos suerte un mago antes de ser convertido -Jack la miró con una ceja levantada mientras en su cabeza intentaba asimilar que su compañera hubiera dicho "suerte". Desde cuando un enemigo mago era algo fortuito él no lo sabia. Anya al mirarle suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza -Vamos a ver...un vampiro arcano, son los vampiros más puros que te puedas encontrar, son...arcanos! Viven antes que el tiempo, al menos algunos...Desde el principio vale? -Kat y Jack asintieron a la vez pues Anya no parecía estar explicándose muy bien -Un vampiro arcano puede venir a existir de dos formas: La primera, siendo convertido por otro vampiro arcano. Durante la trasformación el primer paso es beber sangre de tu creador, si bebes sangre arcana serás un vampiro arcano. Ahora, viene la segunda opción, la que nos hará cagarnos encima si resulta que este tipo de negro es de este tipo. La segunda opción es que nazcan, si un vampiro nace es arcano. Da igual quien sean sus padres, incluso un padre humano no haría nada por diluir el poder, un vampiro nacido, es la definición de vampiro arcano, son más fuertes, más resistentes, lo único que les afecta es, el sol directamente, que por culpa de la atmósfera no les llega, el diamante y los sedantes o medicamento de reducción del ritmo cardíaco lo cual les paraliza

Kat ante la exposición parecía emocionada como si el tema fuera de su mayor interés, Jack por otro lado estaba algo palido y al final fue a abrir la boca, seguramente para ver si Anya contaba con algún plan de contención, pero por supuesto que justo antes de eso Bunny llegó hasta ellos aun con la mano en el estomago donde Anya le había golpeado antes.

La chica al ver un desconocido ir hacía ellos fue a por su pistola aun si Jack justo antes de que hiciera algo la sujetó. En realidad nada le gustaría más que ver al cazador lleno de agujeros pero ese no era el momento.

-Es uno de los nuestro -Anya asintió dejando la pistola a su lado. Bunny entonces los miró a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volverse hacía la niña la cual parecía estar ignorándolo.

Justo entonces Bunny, sin dudarlo ni un momento, agarro a la niña del brazo para llevársela. No se fiaba de que esos dos fueran capaces de mantenerla lejos del alcance del vampiro pues Jack ya había fallado momentos antes. Y además no le hacía gracia que le hubieran echo malgastar tanto tiempo buscando por la niña en todo el maldito pueblo.

-Oye! ¿Qué te crees que haces?

-Salvar a la niña, era la misión y la estoy cumpliendo

-Si tal vez, pero no ves que le haces daño!? -Bunny siguió agarrando a la niña e ignorando totalmente a Jack siguió su camino hacía las furgonetas, al final cuando Jack siguió llamándolo el cazador se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-Vosotros dos ya me habéis fastidiado demasiado. Un comentario más y os corto en cachitos! -Katherine observaba la situación mientras intentaba remover la mano que le agarraba el brazo. Este no le gustaba, este agarre era incomodo y violento. Ella quería a Jack, ella quería a Jack!

-QUIERO A JACK! SUÉLTAME! YO QUIERO A JACK! JACK JACK! -Bunny hizo caso omiso de la niña que comenzó a llorar desesperada. Este hombre la asustaba incluso más que el hombre de negro así que con la mano libre intentó agarrar a alguno de los otros dos manteniendo la suspendida en el aire hacía ellos. En sus ojos los dos cazadores podían ver la suplica de ayuda.

Y al ver eso Anya fue incapaz de aguantar. Claro que sabía que con Bunny estaría más segura, claro que se acordaba que el vampiro aun seguía por allí medio paralizado. Pero esa pobre niña llorando totalmente aterrada era demasiado.

De un golpe en la cabeza con la pistola Bunny cayo al suelo inscociente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, y para los que quieran saber quien es el vampiro lo revelaré en el proximo capitulo. Tened paciencía y gracias por leer.<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

**Gracias por leer y si queréis sugerirme alguna pareja, adelante, no me importa. Lo tendré en consideración pero no os aseguro que la vaya a aceptar.**

**Como siempre ROTG no me pertenece y disfrutad del capitulo :)**

**Capitulo 5**

El cuerpo de Bunny había quedado tumbado en el suelo y su mano había soltado el brazo de Kat pero la pequeña estaba tan sorprendida que fue incapaz de moverse del sitio.

El silencio que había envuelto el lugar parecía ser irrompible pero justo entonces Jack tomó aire.

Las dos chicas no pudieron evitar mirarle sorprendidas al ver como el cazador se descojonaba hasta empezar a lagrimear.

-Jack, te parece el momento?

-Es que JAJAJA tú lo has JAJA dejado inconsciente JAJAJAJA -Katherine no pudo evitarlo y también comenzó a reírse dejando a Anya suspirando. Con cuidado agarró a Bunny y lo puso de lado para que pudiera respirar bien pues ahora prefería que el cazador no se ahogara.

Una vez Jack pudo parar su risa Anya le ayudó a levantarse pues aunque ahora mismo la situación era tranquila no podía olvidarse que había por allí un vampiro suelto, y además ella acababa de dejar inconsciente al único cazador experto de la zona. Estaba claro que se estaba comportando como un idiota pero tal vez ella se había pasado un poquito con su respuesta aun si a esos dos les había acabado haciendo gracia.

-Vamos a la furgoneta antes de que empeore la situación

-No nos gafes Anya, que una vez que dices eso... -Por supuesto, para dejar bien claro lo gafada que estaba la situación las sombras cayeron sobre ellos.

Katherine se fue a agarrar con fuerza a la pierna de Anya pero unos largos brazos salieron de las sombrar tirando de ella hasta soltarla. Una vez la niña estuvo lejos de ellos las sombras les rodeador separandolos el uno del otro.

Con rapidez les habían atado las manos, inmovilizados los pies y por supuesto alejado todo tipo de arma de ellos. Por suerte ninguna de esas cosas se aprovechó del cazador inconsciente.

Cuando ya los dos estuvieron del todo atrapados apareció el hombre con la niña y está vez lo pudieron ver a la perfección.

Era alto, muy alto, con una piel de tono grisáceo, un pelo negro corto peinado hacía atrás con lo que parecía gel fijador, Jack a ese momento se preguntó si todos los vampiros se preocupaban por su imagen porque aun necesitaba conocer a uno que no pareciera pasar años frente a un espejo. El hombre además vestía una túnica negra con una escote que no parecía terminar nunca. Jack por supuesto tenia que hacer la gracia a pesar de la situación.

-Y no se te abre en algún momento? No se yo digo que podría ser un ataque perfecto. Sería tipo SORPRESA! y desnudo

-...Jack te parece el momento?

-Lo siento es que ¿tu lo ves? Si parece que no se acaba nunca -Anya suspiró, si no fuera porque las sombras se lo impedían se habría llevado la mano a la cabeza desesperada.

El hombre, que ahora que se fijaban parecía carecer totalmente de cejas, miró hacía Jack con una expresión que parecía bailar entre sorprendido y divertido. Finalmente el vampiro mostró una sonrisa burlona que hizo que Jack dejara de pensar en tonterías. Anya tenía razón ese no era el momento para bromas.

-Debo daros las gracias a los dos por este momento tan divertido. No solo me habéis quitado esa molestia -dijo señalando a Bunny -Si no que ha sido un gran espectáculo. Solo que para mala suerte me habéis costado bastante más tiempo del que tenía -Anya fue notando como las sombras se concentraban otra vez a su alrededor aun si en esta ocasión fue en su torso apretándose hasta que sus costillas comenzaron a resentirse. Jack a su vez también comenzaba a notar la presión sobre sus huesos y sobre todo la falta de aire.

-NO! por favor no! -Katherine se agarró al cuello del vampiro que dirigió sus dorados ojos hacía ella. Por un momento parecía que las sombras iban a seguir hasta que hubieran conseguido aplastarlos pero en a penas un segundo estas desaparecieron dejándolos caer al suelo. Los dos se vieron incapaces de hacer nada más que buscar aire desesperadamente y poco a poco pudieron notar que estaban un paso más cerca de la inconsciencia.

Justo antes de cerrar los ojos Jack consiguió ver como el vampiro se llevaba a la niña la cual les miraba con una gran sonrisa, saludando con una mano como si nada, simplemente feliz de haber podido salvarles.

Todo después, fue solo oscuridad.

_Bunny Pov: Unos minutos después_

Bunny se levantó gruñendo por el dolor de cabeza pero al llevarse la mano a la zona afectada no encontró sangre por lo tanto no debería ser algo muy problemático. Mirándose alrededor por un momento deseó que si hubiera sangre pues al menos con la contusión podría olvidarlo todo.

Los dos cazadores novatos se encontraban tirados en el suelo. De la niña no había ni rastro.

Enfadado se levantó yendo hacía esos dos. Si estaban muertos iba a resucitarlos para hacerlo el mismo todas las veces necesarias para sentirse bien. Por suerte, o quizás no, excepto por la muñeca rota de uno y varios corte y moratones en la otra parecían estar bien.

Cogiendo las llaves de la furgoneta del bolsillo de Jack entró para buscar los papeles en los cuales aparecía el certificado de cazador, una vez encontrado con su sello de cazador del grupo de los Guardianes lo marcó. De esta forma cualquiera que intentara contratarlos o defenderles sabría que uno de los Guardianes los había marcado de incapaces para el trabajo.

Esos inútiles no no solo habían ido a una misión que estaba fuera de su alcance si no que iban poco preparados, molestando a otros cazadores y entorpeciendo la misión. Eran incapaces de defender a una simple niña, eran un peligro para la orden y era su deber prevenir a otros cazadores de dicha amenaza.

En su diario de misión apunto el nombre del grupo "WinterFall". Si además del sello publicaba un informe sobre ellos en la pagina oficial nadie se atrevería a financiarles para algo. Así tal vez se decidieran a abandonar el trabajo, de esa forma no solo salvarían sus proprias vidas si no que harían que la orden se librara de otro grupo de incapaces.

Luego de haber echo eso llamó a Tooth para quedar en algún lugar lejos del pueblo. Sin preocuparse más de los dos jóvenes inconscientes se alejó de allí. Ya les mandaría un mensaje con todos los cargos que presentaba en su contra.

Gracias a él todo sabrían lo que allí había ocurrido en el día 6 del mes de agosto y de esa forma, esto, no se volvería a repetir.


	8. Chapter 6

**Espero no haberos aburrido con tanto flashback pero ya podéis dejar de preocuparos volvemos al presente y sin más intención de volver al pasado, a menos que vosotros queráis claro XD y sobre la pareja no dire nada pero lo descubrireis en dos o tres capitulos**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Jack y Anya se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos mientras seguían recordando lo que había ocurrido pero entonces la cazadora aceleró a Windy y la puso en automático. Detrás de su asiento guardaba siempre algo para emergencias y esas emergencias eran por supuesto cuando ocurría algo como esto.  
>Sin dudarlo Jack aceptó la botella de alcohol y los dos se sirvieron un vaso.<p>

Después de esa misión habían seguido haciendo trabajos menores pero hasta que no habían salvado a otros niños del ataque de un zombie no había vuelto a sentirse confiados, claro que aun tenían el sello de desaprobación de un Guardián pero ellos podían seguir sin tener un representante. Así que chocando los vasos y brindando por ellos mismo siguieron bebiendo.

Al llegar a la casa los dos estaban ya pasado del punto de "contentillo" e incluso habían perdido gran parte de su equilibrio haciendo la entrada a la casa patética pero por supuesto extremadamente divertida para ambos.

-Jack!

-¿QUÉ?

-FIESHTAAA!

-FIESTAAAA!

_A la mañana siguiente_

A pesar del martilleante dolor de cabeza Jack se encontraba perfectamente donde estaba, en el salón, tumbado en el sofá con Anya a su lado y un desastroso salón a su alrededor.

De alguna forma el otro sofá había acabado boca abajo y confeti llenaba todo el lugar. Un par de cuadros estaban apilados en un rincón y en los huecos había reproducciones a bolígrafo de ellos. Claramente los dibujos eran horribles pero la tarde anterior al hacerlos debía haber sido divertido, muy divertido.

Por suerte la única zona afectada había sido el salón porque ninguno de los dos tenia ganas de hacer algo de limpieza al momento.

Incapaz de seguir pensando Jack volvió a dejarse envolver por el calor de su compañera para volver al mundo de los sueños donde siempre habría una dulzura que en la realidad faltaba.

Anya a su vez se abrazó con más fuerza a Jack pues la cercanía de su mejor amigo siempre conseguía hacer que todo dolor desapareciera, incluso el insistente dolor de una resaca.

Cuando dos horas después los dos jóvenes volvieron a despertarse gruñeron al ver como habían dejado el salón pues ahora, más despiertos y coherentes se empezaron a arrepentir.

-Prometimos no volver a beber alcohol!

-Bueno pero Anya mira el lado positivo, está vez ha sido solo el salón -La chica suspiró llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos bebía, ni fumaba, eran bastante sanos aun si Jack tenía un particular odio hacía las verduras, así que cuando de vez en cuando tenían un gran bajón como el del día anterior y bebían la cosa solía irse bastante de la mano.

-¿Qué? Volvemos a prometer no emborracharnos?

-No, para que si volveremos a hacerlo -Jack sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo observando las pinturas en las paredes. Anya por otro lado se levantó del sofá para empezar a buscar algo para limpiar el lugar -Y Jack esta vez no te libras. Ha limpiar!

-Pero Anya es aburrido!

-Ya bueno, a mi no me ves quejándome -Jack se puso a hacer pucheros como un niño pequeño que solo se ganó como reacción el rodar de ojos y una sonrisa divertida. La verdad es que a pesar del a veces excesivo infantil comportamiento de Jack ella sabía que lo único que el joven pretendía con eso era animar a al gente a su alrededor y era un don que tenía porque siempre conseguía hacerlo.

Jack era todo un payaso pero era un buen payaso. Aun si eso por supuesto no le librara de tener que limpiar sus desastres así que a los cinco minutos los dos se encontraban restregando la pared para quitar todas las pintadas.

Por supuesto nunca se ponían a trabajar sin algo para animarse pero con el ligero dolor de cabeza que los dos aun tenían la música seguramente no les haría nada bueno. Así que la mejor solución al final fue una conversación lo más animada posible sin necesidad de gritos, ya habían echo eso mientras se emborrachaban.

-Me estaba preguntando Anya

-Si?

-Sobre el hombre de negro. Llegaste a encontrar algo sobre él? Nunca te lo llegué a preguntar -Anya sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba volver a colocar el sofá en su posición inicial. Sobre el vampiro había buscado en todas partes pero era como si ese hombre simplemente no existiera.

-Ni si quiera Joyce parecía saber nada sobre él. Como mucho se le podría comparar con figuras como el Conde Dracula o el Boogeyman

-...Anya, en serio? El boogeyman?

-Ya bueno pues no te burlaste tanto cuando después de avisarte de los trasgos fuiste y te metiste en una pelea con ellos -Jack empezó a temblar un poco recordando su encontronazo con los pequeños mounstruitos. Anya le había avisado que los trasgos podían ser bastante fuertes siempre que fueran en grupo y él había ido solo a una misión pensando que la chica simplemente exagerada. Al final no solo había sido asqueroso, pues había acabado cubiertos de babas y sangre, si no que casi los malditos le había sacrificado a su dios.

-Vale, me tomaré en serio lo del boogeyman

-Bien. Entonces como iba diciendo, tanto el Conde como el Coco son cuentos populares pero que están inspirados en verdaderos vampiros. Son como los informes antiguos de la orden pues sin la capacidad de mandarse información entre ellos mediante Internet como hacemos ahora la única forma de ayudar a los grupos de cazadores era publicando guías bajo forma de libros o canciones

-¿Entonces qué? Nos estamos enfrentando al Boogeyman o algo?

-Bueno pues...en algunos de los libros se le llama Pitch Black, en otros es un demonio, en otros es simplemente el Coco -Jack asintió ya terminando de colgar los cuadros. Claramente sin que Anya se hubiera dado cuenta él había colocado los cuadros sin limpiar todos los dibujos de la pared, pero su compañera no se llegaría a enterar de eso así que no pasaba nada.

Anya mientras tanto ya había arreglado el sofá e iba a ir a recoger las botellas vacías cuando se fijó en que los cuadros estaban en su sitio. Normalmente le habría dicho algo a Jack sobre lo rápido que lo había terminado, pero estaba cansada y lo dejó correr.

Justo entonces cuando iban a ir a tirar ya las bolsas llenas de basura el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Jack cógelo tu

-Vaaale -Dicho eso Jack dejó la basura en el suelo abierta haciendo que todo el contenido se derramara por el suelo. Anya al ver esto suspiró llevándose la mano a la cara. Jack solo sonrió y cogió el teléfono.

-Si~?

-Jack?

-Que pasa Joyce?

-Necesito que vengáis enseguida a Shreveport. Creo que estáis en peligro


	9. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias Corazón de Nephilim por todos tus comentarios y por tus esfuerzos de hacer esta historia conocida. Debo decirte que tu primer comentario me dio fuerzas para seguir escribiendo porque no estaba segura de que a alguien le estuviera gustando y dudaba en seguir publicando a pesar de las ganas que tenia. Así que gracias por tu apoyo y espero no decepcionarte.**

**Como siempre si quieres darme alguna sugerencia soy toda oídos...o ojos mejor dicho XD Bueno ya no digo nada más. Disfruta del capitulo ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 7:<strong> Jack PoV<strong>_

Nada más oír esas palabras pude notar como mi cuerpo se paralizaba. Llevábamos unos días con una atmósfera rara pero que de repente solo un par de días después de haber teorizado una posible infiltración vampira en la orden, Joyce fuera y me dijera que estábamos en peligro...

-Espera Joyce ¿Qué ocurre? -Anya me miró con una ceja levantada pero sin apartar mi concentración de la llamada levanté mi mano para decirle que esperara un momento. Joyce entonces empezó a hablar otra vez.

-No hay tiempo, Jack Van a por vosotros por impedir la muerte de los guardianes! Tenéis que salir de allí -Asentí con la cabeza aun sabiendo que Joyce no estaba allí para verme pero el moverse conseguía relajarme un poco pues quedarme quieto y escuchar casi nunca era mi cosa. Anya se puso a mi lado poniéndome una mano en el hombro pero otra vez le indique que esperara un momento. La cara que estaba poniendo tenia que haberla puesto nerviosa porque la vi llevándose la mano a la boca para morderse las uñas habito que aun nadie había conseguido quitarle.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Salir de allí. Windy os llevará hasta mi casa, y tened los móviles a mano por si acaso

-De acuerdo -Dicho eso los dos colgamos a la vez y justo entonces en el piso de arriba pudimos escuchar el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose.

Anya sin dudarlo ni un momento agarro el arma más cercana que estaba escondida debajo del sofá, luego me lanzó una pistola que siempre habíamos dejado guardada en la pata de una silla. Eso había sido totalmente idea mía, pues después de haber visto películas como "los Mercenarios" el tener armas ocultas por todas partes de la casa se había convertido en un sueño que gracias a la vida que llevábamos pude convertirlo en realidad.

-¿Qué quería? -Me preguntó susurrando a la vez que empezaba a teclear un par de cosas en el ordenador para ver las cámaras de la casa.

-Avisarnos del peligro, según lo que me ha dicho vienen a por nosotros por impedir la muerte de los guardianes ayer -Anya asintió lentamente antes de paralizarse por completo como si se hubiera quedado en shock por algo. Antes de que pudiera decir lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza otro ruido de ventana rota sonó por toda la casa haciendo que se concentrara otra vez en la pantalla.

-Los pinganillos están en el piso de arriba así que necesito que vayas a cogerlos, con el ordenador bajaré al garaje y te esperaré allí

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? -Anya se giró sonriendo hacía mi antes de guiñarme un ojo.

-Porque odio las manchas de sangre en mi ropa. Además siempre vas presumiendo de tus increíbles habilidades mata vampiros

-De acuerdo. Pero en ese caso -Dije mientras le quitaba una de sus dagas de plata de la bota -Me quedo con una de estas, la pistola puede que arme demasiado escándalo

-Muy bien pero no mates a menos que sea necesario. Tienes que coger varios archivos de la oficina, luego tus armas que están en tu habitación y por supuesto los pinganillos

-Echo! Por cierto...

-¿Qué?

-Sobre lo que andabas diciendo del Boogeyman, no llegaste a terminar -Anya suspiró terminando de guardar el ordenador en su mochila.

-Consigue el pinganillo y te lo explicaré. No tenemos mucho tiempo, iré a preparar el trasporte -Los dos asentimos y salimos cada uno por una de las puertas del salón. Anya tomó la que iba hacía las escaleras del garaje y yo la que iba al acceso del piso de arriba.

Claramente la casa estaba algo a oscuras y al menos a mi aun me quedaba algún residuo de dolor de cabeza de la maldita resaca (si es que de verdad que no deberíamos beber) lo cual hizo que en algunos puntos se me dificultara el paso.

Subí las escaleras con máximo cuidado y entré en la primera puerta nada más subir la escaleras. Podía oír los pasos de los invasores pero por ahora ninguno parecía interesado en ir a por nosotros...o tal vez creían que no estábamos en casa. De todo modos era mejor centrarme en mi misión.

Esta habitación era la oficina de Anya, llena con todos sus libros míticos y folclóricos además de tener el equipo informático de Joyce. Al acercarme al escritorio encendí una pequeña linterna que venia incluida en la pistola, enseguida encontré el pinganillo y lo conecte.

-Anya? -Susurre nada más colocármelo esperando que ella hubiera llegado ya al sótano para conectarlo.

-Estoy. Bien te puedo indicar más o menos por donde están pasando pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado son seis personas

-Recién nacidos?

-Por como se mueven parecen adultos, pero no te fíes -A la vez que Anya me iba dando esa información yo me encontraba mirando varios papeles buscando los archivos que me había pedido. Las notas de mi compañera eran prácticamente un libro entero de información y perderlo podría resultar en un verdadero desastre pues una publicación como esa era lo que nos podría dar un acceso oficial a la orden a pesar de la queja de los guardianes.

-Anya dime lo del Boogeyman anda, que la tensión me puede -La chica gruñó algo pero finalmente después de unos segundos de silencio comenzó a hablar.

-Como ya te dije antes se le llama demonio, Pitch Black, Coco, incluso sombra en varias ocasiones...no se sabe mucho de como es físicamente, hay un más o menos pero eso es solo para quien se crea algo de todas las formas que se le han dado. Un Slenderman con cara, un Voldemort con nariz, hombres altos y delgados, con piel gris o blanca. Se le ha descrito con ojos dorados, con ojos rojos, que brilla -Enseguida al escuchar eso no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa que consiguió que Anya me ordenara silencio -Te tengo que recordar a los seis vampiros? No? Bien, no es momento de reírse

-Nunca lo es para ti...aja! Tengo tu archivo

-Perfecto. Ahora a tu habitación. Hay un hombre al final del pasillo vigilando la ventana, al salir deberías tenerlo a tu derecha dándote la espalda. En tu habitación no hay nadie pero la puerta que da paso a mi habitación está abierta y ahí hay dos vampiros. Los otros tres están, uno en el baño y los otros dos en el ático por ahora de allí no se mueven, no se que estarán buscando pero con suerte no te notarán al estar concentrados en su tarea -Asintiendo ante la información salí de la oficina para ir lo más rápido posible hasta mi habitación rezando para que el vampiro no se diera la vuelta y es que en sí tenía una buen cobertura pues a pesar del super olfato que podía tener, la casa estaba infestada con mi olor y si eras suficientemente silencioso no tenia ni porque notar tu presencia.

Por supuesto el sigilo necesario para eso requería mucho tiempo de entrenamiento y por ahora yo era el que se encargaba de los vampiros porque Anya aun no había conseguido el mismo nivel de habilidad.

Una vez en mi habitación me dirigí hasta mi cama teniendo en mi punto de visión siempre la puerta y mi concentración en Anya por si acaso me avisaba de algún movimiento.

Debajo de mi cama siempre tenía guardada una de mis armas favoritas. Debido a esto casi nunca la usaba pues temía que se rompiera o se desgatara demasiado pero ahora me arrepentía de haber pensado en hacer semejante tontería.

Si no hubiera dejado eso allí guardado los dos podríamos habernos marchado ya.

-Lo tienes Jack? Uno de los vampiros de mi habitación no tardara en ir hacía la tuya y el hombre en el pasillo está moviendose hacía la habitación

-...Como quieres que salga entonces?...Ah no, no, no, no!

-Siempre estás saltando por la ventana! ¿Qué problema hay ahora? -Maldije en mi cabeza mientras guardaba los archivos en la bolsa que guardaba mi arma. Una vez asegurado el cierre me la colgué a la espalda y sin dudarlo más abrí la ventana de mi habitación. Con cuidado de no tirar nada mientras me movía salí al tejado.

Anya había dejado de hablar pero al otro lado de la linea podía oír su respiración, y algo parecía haberla alterado. Por un momento quise preguntar si ocurría algo pero la situación ya estaba tensa como para ahora hacer alguna pregunta que consiguiera alterarla aun más.

De un salto me tiré al jardín aterrizando de forma limpia aunque por supuesto no muy silenciosa por lo cual inmediatamente, nada más tocar suelo, mandé a la mierda la discreción para correr a la puerta del garaje que Anya había abierto para mi de forma manual para evitar el ruido de la maquinaría.

La chica estaba allí mirando algo en el ordenador, completamente tensa, casi como preparándose para echar a correr.

-Anya? -Vi como la chica pegaba un salto pero enseguida se relajo al reconocer mi voz. Sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando hondo me señalo la moto que teníamos aparcada al lado de Windy.

-Desactiva tu móvil y sube

-Anya?

-Sube a la moto, ya

-Pero la furgoneta

-Jack hazme caso, los vampiros han escuchado tu caída y ya están fuera buscando no tardarán en pasarse por aquí así que sube ya -Suspiré pero finalmente le hice caso subiéndome a la parte trasera de la moto y colocándome bien el casco para evitar que pudiera soltarse. Anya terminó de hacer algo en el ordenador y con el casco en mano se acercó a la moto.

Justo en ese momento mi móvil comenzó a emitir un sonido muy agudo y ensordecedor.

Mis oídos comenzaron a pitar de forma incesante y hasta que Anya me sacó el móvil del bolsillo para estamparlo contra el suelo no me vi capaz de moverme. Por supuesto eso nos llevó algo de tiempo y para cuando mi compañera se subió a la moto los vampiros ya había llegado.

Al primero que se atrevió a entrar al garaje Anya le tiró el caco pegando-le bien fuerte en la cabeza y antes de que se pudiera recuperar le pasamos por encima con la moto. Por supuesto algo así no le mataría pero fue divertido.

-Te dije que desconectaras el móvil!

-Ya bueno! Lo siento ¿pero que era eso?

-¿Recuerdas esa noticia de la policía? Que quería usar ultrasonido contra los jóvenes adolescentes en las manifestaciones? -Al estar abrazado a ella para no salir despedido de la moto Anya podía notar los movimientos de mi cabeza contra su espalda por lo que mi asentimiento pasó por respuesta suficiente -Pues algo así, pero más potente

-Oh...¿Y por qué tengo algo así en el móvil? -Anya no me respondió pero eso podía ser debido a que justo entonces por el espejo del retrovisor pude ver a los vampiros corriendo tras nosotros y ganándonos terreno.

-Buena suerte tenemos con el día nublado no? -Anya asintió mientras aceleraba aun más su moto. Había algo simplemente terrorífico en las nubes negras que había ocupado todo el cielo y en las totalmente desiertas calles. Nunca habían visto un sitio tan desierto, al menos no, desde aquella misión dos años antes -¿Es el mismo grupo? ¿Es el Boogeyman? -Pero Anya seguía sin contestarme y eso me empezaba a poner muy nervioso.

Suspirando me centré en mantener a la vista a los vampiros que nos andaban siguiendo y con cuidado saqué de la bolsa a mi espalda la pistola con las balas de plata.

-Si les disparo crees que desistirán?

-No -Dicho eso Anya volvió a su silenciosa conducción mientras yo intentaba centrar el tiro. Al cabo de unos segundos en un giro brusco de mi compañera disparé dándole a uno en plena frente.

-YUJUUUU! TOMA ESA! Nanananana -Sin poder evitarlo le saqué el dedo a los vampiros que ahora si que parecía cabreados.

Anya al oír mis tonterías se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Te parece el momento?

-Hombre, si vamos a morir al menos ayer ya hicimos una ultima fiesta, ahora solo queda irse con dignidad -Anya asintió aun sonriendo antes de volver a la carretera. No tenía ni idea de adonde nos dirigíamos pero confiaba en Anya. Nos sacaría de esta.

Lo que me parecieron ya horas después de los seis vampiros que había empezado la persecución ya quedaban solo dos que nos seguían ahora a una distancia prudencial a pesar de que todo el movimiento de la moto me impidiera buscar un nuevo cargador para la pistola. Anya parecía seguir incansable una especie de mapa mental suyo llevándonos por callejuelas, en mitad del trafico, sobre un puente, pero fuéramos donde fuéramos el cada vez más oscuro cielo parecía acompañarnos.

-Jack

-¿Qué?

-...¿Le tienes pánico al agua?

-Hmm? No especialmente ¿por qué?

-...Suerte -Y dicho eso la chica de repente pegó un frenazo con la rueda delantera que me pilló totalmente de sorpresa lanzándome desde la moto y mandándome directamente al agua.

Lo último que vi antes de notar el frió abrazo húmedo del rió Hudson fue a Anya al lado de la moto volcada haciéndome un saludo mientras que no muy lejos de ella una furgoneta muy parecida a Windy llegaba a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Se suponía que este iba a ser un capitulo más largo pues contenía un parte desde el PoV de Anya sobre la escena en el puente pero al final mientras lo escribía una amiga me ha comentado que estaría bien saber porque Anya actúa de la forma que actúa porque ella estaba completamente perdida y quería saberlo ya XD.<strong>

**Bueno gracias por leer y ya nos veremos en una semana más o menos, a ver si lo consigo escribir todo para entonces ;)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí está ya el siguiente capitulo! Hay que decir que el hacer capitulo así de cortitos me hace la vida muy fácil puesto que al contrario que con mi otra historia la cual se pasa casi siempre de 6000 palabras por capitulo esta se escribe prácticamente sola y el poco tiempo libre que me dejan los exámenes es más que suficiente para terminarla XD**

**Bueno vosotros que opináis? Os gustan así o los preferís más largos? Como siempre estáis libres de comentar lo que queráis.**

**Y sobre este capitulo pues a ver, no se si e conseguido darle el nivel que quería. Debería haberos dado suficiente información como para saber más o menos que ocurre pero a la vez dejándolo aun entre dudas. Vosotros que sentís? Entendéis lo que está ocurriendo o aun no estáis seguros?**

**Bueno ya sea uno u otro espero que os deje satisfechos. Ala! Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: PoV Anya<strong>

Jack se encontraba al teléfono hablando con Joyce pero algo tuvo que haberlo sorprendido o incluso asustado pues su cuerpo estaba más tenso que un palo. Estaba claro que los últimos días no habían sido muy de relax con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero en Jack era raro ver algo de miedo reflejado en su cara.

-Espera Joyce ¿Qué ocurre? -Y allí estaba la prueba de que algo malo ocurría. Me acerque a él con una ceja levantada pero mi compañero sacudió la cabeza y me dijo que esperara.

Después de unos segundos que supuse serían la respuesta de Joyce a su pregunta Jack asintió.

Con cuidado de no sobresaltarle le puse la mano en el hombro intentando hacer que me dijera algo pero otra vez me hizo esperar a que terminara cosa que hizo que me llevara la mano a la boca de los nervios. No solía hacerlo mucho pues intentaba controlarme pero cuando me ponía bastante nerviosa era imposible mantener separas mis uñas de mis dientes.

-¿Qué hacemos? -Preguntó Jack aun pegado al teléfono y cada vez con el ceño más fruncido.

Por fin Jack se despidió de Joyce y colgó pero justo entonces paro no dejarnos ni un segundo de descanso en el piso de arriba escuché como una ventana se rompía. Corriendo fui hasta uno de los sofás sacando un arma para mi, luego de la pata de una silla saqué una pistola para Jack. La verdad es que cuando se le había ocurrido eso de ocultar armas por toda la casa estuve a punto de rechazar la idea pero había resultado ser bastante cómodo eso de ir recogiendo las armas por toda la casa, de esa manera estuvieras donde estuvieras si nos atacaban siempre había algo cerca con lo que defenderse.

Después de habernos armado y comprobando que nadie fuera bajando las escaleras conecté mi ordenador para ver las camaras de la casa.

-¿Qué quería? -Le susurre a Jack el cual por una vez en su vida parecía estar tomandose la situación seriamente.

-Avisarnos del peligro, según lo que me ha dicho vienen a por nosotros por impedir la muerte de los guardianes ayer -Asentí lentamente ante la información pero cuando Jack llegó al final pude notar como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba listo para huir.

Por como me miraba supe que Jack no se había dado cuenta de nada y maldije en mi cabeza la situación puesto que otra ventana rota hizo que decidiera que no era el momento de pararse a hablar.

Concentrándome otra vez en la pantalla de ordenador fui dándole varias instrucciones a Jack.

-Los pinganillos están en el piso de arriba así que necesito que vayas a cogerlos, con el ordenador bajaré al garaje y te esperaré allí

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? -Sonriendo me giré hacía él antes de hacerle un guiño. Jack siempre estaba haciendo el tonto en las misiones, ese era mi momento de aprovecharme y devolvérsela.

-Porque odio las manchas de sangre en mi ropa. Además siempre vas presumiendo de tus increíbles habilidades mata vampiros

-De acuerdo. Pero en ese caso -Me respondió quitándome una de mis dagas de plata que guardaba -Me quedo con una de estas, la pistola puede que arme demasiado escándalo

-Muy bien pero no mates a menos que sea necesario. Tiene que coger varios archivos de la oficina, luego tus armas que están en tu habitación y por supuesto los pinganillos

-Echo! Por cierto...

-¿Qué? -Pregunté algo sorprendida de que no hubiera ido ya a la acción. Normalmente a pesar de sus quejas Jack disfrutaba bastante de los trabajos.

-Sobre lo que andabas diciendo del Boogeyman, no llegaste a terminar -Suspiré y rodé los ojos. Por supuesto que Jack no podía concentrarse en el trabajo.

Mientras guardaba el ordenador en su mochila le respondí que una vez que consiguiera el pinganillo se lo explicaría pero que por ahora iba a ir a preparar el trasporte.

Jack tomó la puerta que iba a las escaleras del piso de arriba mientras yo fui por la puerta que daba al garaje.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápida manteniendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible, y fue una suerte que lo hice porque allí abajo ya había alguien esperando.

Con la pistola que había sacado de debajo del sofá le apunté a la cabeza preparándome luego para lanzarme y clavarle mi daga en el corazón, pero después del disparo me dí cuenta de que sería innecesario.

Ese al que acababa de disparar había sido humano.

Pasé solo un par de segundos allí clavada observando el cadáver pero enseguida sacudí la cabeza y me puse a conectar el ordenador, y justo a tiempo porque entonces oí a Jack.

-¿Anya?

-Estoy -Aun dándole un par de ojeadas al cuerpo fui tecleando un par de cosas para que me figuraran todas las cámaras en pantalla -Bien te puedo indicar más o menos por donde están pasando, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado son seis personas -Y enseguida pude ver que dos de esas seis eran humanas.

-¿Recién nacidos?

-...Por como se mueven parecen adultos, pero no te fies -Le dije intentando no dejarle notar lo nerviosa que me encontraba al momento.

Aprovechando entonces que Jack se encontraba buscando mis notas me acerqué al cadáver para ver si llevaba algo encima que pudiera ayudarme. En sus bolsillos no parecía tener nada pero allí colgado de su cinturón tenia un arma. Una pistola de mango de plata, con la insignia de la orden.

-Anya dime lo del boogeyman anda, que la tensión me puede -Gruñendo me alejé del cuerpo para volver al ordenador. Jack de verdad tenía un curioso modo de afrontar las misiones.

-Como ya dije antes-Le respondí mientras arrastraba el cuerpo hasta un lugar más escondido -se le llama demonio, Pitch Black, coco, incluso sombras en varias ocasiones -seguí citándole casi de memoria toda la información mientras terminaba ya con el cuerpo.

Cuando Jack se atrevió a reírse por el comentario del brillo le mandé a callar aun sí me había sacado una sonrisa.

-Tengo tu archivo -Por fin! Una buena noticia que estaba deseando oír.

-Perfecto. Ahora a tu habitación -Volviendo al ordenador corriendo le seguí dirigiendo para que pudiera alcanzarla sin problemas a la vez que entraba en la pagina web de la orden.

Había algo sobre la aparición de ese cazador en el garaje que no me gustaba. Y además ya desde el comentario de Joyce me estaba volviendo paranoica pero algo decía que tenía la razón.

Pasé los varios controles introduciendo la contraseña pero entonces mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar cosa que me extrañó bastante puesto que normalmente nadie me llamaba y mucho menos me ocurría durante una misión.

Abriendo el aparato vi como no figuraba nada. Nadie parecía estar llamándome ni tenía ningún mensaje. Simplemente nada.

Con cuidado le puse el volumen solo para arrepentirme un segundo después al oír ese maldito pitido penetrar en mi cerebro. Dí gracias a dios que el micrófono de mi ordenador solo se conectara cuando yo hablaba pues ese sonido podría haber metido a Jack en un buen problema.

Con un martillo que encontré colgado en la pared del garaje aplaste mi móvil hasta dejarlo echo trizas.

Suspiré aliviada pero entonces vi en las cámaras como los hombres comenzaban a moverse.

-Lo tienes Jack? Uno de los vampiros de mi habitación no tardara en ir hacía la tuya y el hombre en el pasillo está moviéndose hacía la habitación

-...Como quieres que salga entonces?...Ah no, no, no, no!

-Siempre estás saltando por la ventana! ¿Qué problemas hay ahora? -Por el silencio que siguió supuse que Jack había aceptado su suerte por lo cual volví a la pagina web y fue entonces cuando los leí.

Cientos y miles de mensajes de socorro, pedidas de ayuda. Recuentos de muertos y heridos de todo el mundo.

La web se había convertido en una especie de mensajería continua de desastres.

_"Socorro ya han matado a mi compañero y ahora van a por mi" _

_"Son cazadores. me atacan cazadores SOCORROSOCORROSOCORRO" _

_"Por favor que vrmga alguien auidenme ayudenam" _

_"POR QUÉ PORQUE´! MI HERMANO ME HA ATACADO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?" _

_"LOS VETERANOS ESTÁN CON ELLOS LA ORDEN ESTÁ PERDIDA"_

Mi respiración se fue acelerando a la vez que mi corazón mientras en voz baja iba leyendo por encima mensaje a mensaje. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar a la vez que la desesperación me inundaba, no entendía que estaba pasando.

"LOS TELEFONOS ESTÁN COMPROMETIDOS! NO LOS ENCENDÁIS!"

¿Los móviles?...Por supuesto, ese pitido...

-¿Anya? -Al oír la voz de Jack pegué un salto pero al saber que estaba bien conseguí relajarme. Sacudí la cabeza y respiré hondo mientras cerraba el ordenador. Después señale la moto que teníamos aparcada al lado de Windy. Ahora mismo no me iba a fiar de nada que no hubiera sido mio desde el principio.

-Desactiva tu móvil y sube

-Anya?

-Sube a la moto, ya!

-Pero la furgoneta... -Eso ya era todo lo que necesitaba para convencerme de que Windy era de verdad la opción equivocada. Jack normalmente disfrutaba de un paseo en moto y casi nunca se negaba. Joyce tenía que haber sido el que le dijera eso. Cogiendo el cascó de debajo de una de las mesas me fui acercando a la moto donde él ya estaba sentado.

Entonces algo comenzó a emitir el mismo pitido de antes haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza empeorara aun más. Corriendo saqué su móvil del bolsillo para tirarlo al suelo con todas mis fuerzas rezando para que eso fuera suficiente. Después subí a la moto y al ver al primer vampiro o humano, o lo que fuera entrar en el garaje le lancé el casco a la cabeza. Luego para mayor seguridad le pasé por encima con la moto.

Entonces me concentré en Jack.

-Te dije que desconectaras el móvil!

-Ya bueno lo siento ¿pero qué era eso?

-¿Recuerdas esa noticia de la policía? ¿Qué quería usar el ultrasonido contra los jóvenes adolescentes en las manifestaciones? -Enseguida pude notar su cabeza contra mi espalda asintiendo -Pues algo así, pero más potente

-Oh...¿Y por qué tengo algo así en el móvil? -Ante esa preguntá me negué a contestar. No sabía aun muy bien que decirle o como explicar lo que estaba pasando pero lo que si tenía claro era que ahora mismo ningún sitio era seguro.

-Buena suerte tenemos con el día nublado no? -Le asentí con la cabeza concentrándome en acelerar lo más posible la moto pero fue entonces que comencé a pensar.

Esas nubes y esta atmósfera me sonaban. Podían haber pasado dos años pero podía recordar a la perfección como el pueblo ese había estado envuelto en ese extraño poder que ahora notaba. Jack mientras seguía intentando preguntarme cosas pero una palabra se quedó clavada en mi cabeza. El Boogeyman.

¿Podía ser? Podíamos estar...

-Si les disparó crees que desistirán? -Oí a Jack preguntando y está vez, aunque solo fuera por mantener algún tipo de conversación le respondí.

-No -La verdad es que Jack era bastante bueno disparando y por ello no me sorprendió oírle festejar después de una curva de haberle dado a uno.

-Te parece el momento?

-Hombre, si vamos a morir al menos ayer ya hicimos una ultima fiesta, ahora solo queda irse con dignidad -Sonriendo le asentí dejando que se concentrara en disparar mientras yo mantenía mis ojos en la carretera. Pero enseguida me vino a la cabeza que en la casa dos de los seis eran humanos, de donde habían salido los otros dos no-muertos? ¿Y cuantos más habría por allí escondidos?

Justo entonces por el rabillo del ojo me pareció ver algo, algo que me hizo relajar y sin perder un segundo desvié mi camino para perseguirlo. Tal vez entonces era así, tal vez lo que Katherine había dicho años atrás tenia sentido. Alguien había ido a por ella...pero ¿De verdad había sido el vampiro?

Lo que me parecieron horas después me encontraba conduciendo por un puente por encima del rió Hudson y mi pequeño guía se tiró hacía el rió sin dudarlo ni un momento haciendo que sonriera por un momento pensando en como podía tirarme con la moto al agua sin que Jack me tomara por loca.

Estaba ya a punto de desviarme cuando en el retrovisor ví a lo lejos a Windy. La furgoneta de alguna manera estaba yendo hacía nosotros a toda velocidad po lo cual supuse que los otros dos humanos que se habian quedado en la casa de alguna manera habían conseguido activar a Windy y con la furgoneta siguiendonos escapar no sería tan sencillo. Suspirando me disculpé a Jack en mi cabeza sabiendo que tendríamos una mejor oportunidad por separado.

-Jack

-¿Qué?

-...¿Le tiene pánico al agua?

-Hmm? No especialmente ¿Por qué?

-...Suerte -Y dicho eso pegué un frenazo con la rueda delantera para hacer que Jack el cual se había soltado de mi para intentar recargar su pistola saliera por los aires. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron durante un segundo mientras caía el cual aproveché para darle un saludo. Después me miré hacía atrás viendo como Windy se iba acercando una vez más y volví a acelerar para continuar mi camino. Sospechaba que ninguno se entretendría con Jack y que lo considerarían ya un muerto por lo que me despedí de mi compañero sin mirar atrás ni una vez más.


	11. Chapter 9

**Dios no me lo puedo creer, ya el capitulo 9! Nos vamos a acercando a la mejor parte (según yo por supuesto) y para los interesados ya nos acercamos a la pareja definitiva del fic! ¿Podéis adivinar quien es?**

**Espero que os guste y nada, como siempre comentad que me alegra el día leer lo que me escribís.**

**Para evitar liarme yo y liaros a vosotros voy a poner al final del capitulo una especie de resumen de las criaturas que van a salir mencionadas y así informaros un poco de como e organizado yo a mis sobrenaturales xdxd**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>_  
><strong>PoV Jack<strong>

Oscuridad, eso es lo primero que recuerdo. Estaba oscuro, hacía frió y tenia miedo. Pero entonces al abrir los ojos pude ver algo redondo y blanco encima de mi cabeza. Parecía brillar contra la oscuridad haciendo que el frió y el miedo desaparecieran y entonces...entonces...entonces la cosa comenzó a hablar y casi me dio un ataque al corazón.

**PoV Normal**

Debido al susto de oír de repente una voz Jack se levantó de un salto golpeando su cabeza con lo que fuera esa cosa redonda. El dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo solo pareció intensificarse por el movimiento y la martilleante sensación en la cabeza no ayudaba para nada.

A su lado aun masajeandose la cabeza se encontraba...algo. Algo vivo y que hablaba pero que estaba envuelto en vendas blancas de los pies a la cabeza sin dejar ni espacio para los ojos.

-Dios como me hayas dejado marca...Oh dios voy a quedar fatal! Y justo ahora que me queda tan poco -Jack examinó a la cosa parlante durante unos segundos para luego estallar en carcajadas. La momia, a falta de mejor nombre, solo suspiró y se dejó caer a la silla esperando a que al joven se le pasara la tontería.

-Lo siento pero me habías asustado -La momia sacudió la cabeza soltando un suspiro más de tal forma que Jack pensó que acabaría por desinflarse.

-Debería habérmelo imaginado, pero bueno ahora que estas despierto voy a avisar al...

-Espera! Quería...¿Por qué vas así vestido? -La momia se llevó la mano a la cabeza. No podía creerse que ese joven se preocupara más por lo que llevaba que la situación en la que estaba. O tenia la lista de prioridades totalmente al revés o simplemente le faltaba algún que otro tornillo.

-Luego -Y dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando a Jack solo. El peli-blanco se sentó en el borde de la cama en la que estaba pero no intentó levantarse pues tenia todo el cuerpo agarrotado e intuía que si intentaba dar un paso sus piernas no le aguantarían. Ya el cabezazo le había sentado mal, no quería ni imaginarse lo que podía hacer una caída.

Pero por supuesto el estar allí sentado sin hacer nada tenía sus consecuencia como eran el aburrimiento o la preocupación extrema, y en ese caso aun si Jack era propenso a simplemente aburrirse en esa situación sus pensamientos fueron hacía Anya. No recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido antes de caer al agua pero si sabía que su amiga no estaba con él donde fuera que estuviera.

La verdad era que nunca había estado totalmente separado de Anya. En esos tres años los dos siempre habían tenido alguna forma de contacto pero ahora estaba allí, solo algo asustado aun si no quisiera reconocerlo...además alguien le había cambiado de ropa y la verdad hasta no saber quien lo había echo no iba a relajarse por mucho que esa especie de pijama fuera la cosa más cómoda del mundo.

Jack estaba examinándose el pantalón cuando alguien entró en la habitación. Al mirar hacía arriba volvió a encontrarse con la momia la cual agitó la mano como forma de saludo.

-No estoy seguro si que estés aquí tan tranquilo es algo bueno o indica que tienes algún daño cerebral

-¿Y por qué no iba a estar aquí? -El hombre de la vendas avanzó hasta llegar a la silla donde había estado antes pero no se sentó si no que siguió examinando a Jack detenidamente.

-¿Sabes donde esta tu compañera?

-No, solo sé que ella me tiró al rió y...espera un momento, como sabes que tengo una compañera? -El hombre-momia se encogió de hombros pero Jack no iba a permitir que pasarán de sus preguntas de esa manera por lo que sin previo aviso se lanzó hacía el otro. Por supuesto que, a pesar de la fuerza que el cazador tenía debido a sus años de entrenamiento, su cuerpo era incapaz de superar el agotamiento físico por lo cual al intentar impulsarse solo terminó cayendo al suelo.

La momia corrió hacía el para ver si estaba bien algo sorprendido y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Se puede saber que intentabas?

-Au~ -Jack se apoyó en el hombre pero aprovechando ese momento tiró de la vendas de la cara para romperlas, lo que pasó a continuación solo le provocó un deseo casi inmediato de buscar un baño para vomitar puesto que sin la sujeción de las vendas uno de los ojos del hombre se le salió de su cuenca para rodar por el suelo. La momia comenzó a correr detrás de él para intentar agarrarlo.

-Mi ojo! -Jack se tapó la boca por el asco pero a la vez no pudo evitar sentir ganas de reírse al ver al pobre recorrer toda la habitación buscando el ojo que parecía feliz de seguir rodando. Pero entonces por supuesto Jack entendió con quien estaba.

Eso no era humano, era una momia de verdad. Al mirarse alrededor pudo notar enseguida que no había ninguna arma a mano y además con el dolor que tenía tampoco sería capaz de utilizarlas lo cual hizo que su miedo se disparara a niveles que casi nunca antes había alcanzado. Podía parecer como si esa cosa no quería hacerle daño pero las momias habían sido zombies y los zombies comían gente.

Cuando el hombre recuperó su ojo se dio la vuelta para gritarle a Jack sobre su comportamiento pero lo que se encontró le detuvo de inmediato pues el joven peli-blanco no tenia buena cara y su cuerpo temblaba, ya fuera de nervios o de miedo no lo sabía. Suspirando se colocó el ojo lo mejor que pudo y luego se acercó al cazador que siguió mirando el suelo.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño

-¿Cómo voy a creerte? Ha cuanta gente has...comido

-...Lo sé, sé lo que e echo es imperdonable pero tenia que arriesgarme. Tengo a alguien a quien salvar y sé que tu entiendes como se siente -Jack levantó la mirada del suelo clavando sus ojos en unos verdes los cuales le miraban intentando mostrarle a la vez apoyo y preocupación. En contra de lo que sus instintos le mandaban Jack se relajó cosa que el hombre aprovechó para cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta la cama.

-Puede que no me recuerdes pero nos hemos visto antes -Jack levantó una ceja mientras examinaba lo que podía ver de la cara del hombre. Era pálido, aunque eso podía ser más por su condición de no-muerto que por su color natural, con varias pecas repartidas por las mejillas. Unos ojos grandes de color verde que ha Jack por alguna razón le trajeron a la mente imágenes de bosques salvajes, de naturaleza virgen. De las roturas de las vendas comenzaron a escaparse varios mechones castaños en apariencia suaves y brillantes. El joven, pues ahora que lo veía bien no podía ser mucho mayor que él, era algo más alto, con mayor musculatura y a pesar de estar viendo lo que era un muerto viviente Jack se permitió pensar que algo atractivo era.

-...No me suenas

-No imagino que no. En dos días e conseguido recuperar bastantes facciones

-...Eres el zombie, el que estaba con el tal Adam! -El zombie asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba colocarse los vendajes otra vez. El proceso de cambio de zombie a momia era muy sensible y si pasaba demasiado tiempo expuesto al exterior podía hacer que todos sus esfuerzos fueran para nada. Estaba demasiado avanzado en la trasformación como para parar ahora.

-Si, soy ese. Y ahora, te importaría echarme una mano? No puedo envolverme bien usando estas -Dijo mientras levantaba sus manos vendadas. Jack dudó pero finalmente suspiró pensando en que en su situación el intentar causar una buena impresión podía ayudarle en el futuro. Así que con cuidado tomó el rollo de vendas y comenzó a cubrirle otra vez la cabeza.

-¿Cómo ves lo que tienes delante?

-No me hace falta verlo. Me guío bien usando mis otros sentidos

-...¿Como es el proceso? Se bastante de lo que la orden dice sobre los zombies pero nunca había conocido a uno tan cerca de...bueno, de ser humano

-...Tal vez, si cooperas con nosotros te lo cuente -Dicho eso los dos dejaron de hablar centrándose más en las vendas. Luego cuando Jack hubo terminado la momia salió de la habitación después de decirle que descansara pues en un par de horas el "jefe" iba a hablar con él sobre porque estaba allí.

Sin decir mucho más Jack accedió pues podía notar el cansancio. Además de que por supuesto si había una momia caminando por allí podía esperarse que el tal jefe iba a ser una criatura sobrenatural.

Sus instintos estaban en alarma todo el rato lo que le empeoraba los dolores de cabeza pero finalmente consiguió dormirse pensando en como le estaría yendo a Anya, y si la volvería a ver pronto.

* * *

><p><span>Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y aqui un aviso: <span>Antes de publicar el siguiente cap cambiaré la categoría para que aparezca como crossover de ROTG y HTTYD. No se si eso hará que el fic se meta en otro lugar o cambie de link pero lo aviso por si acaso. Así no habrá pánico y podréis seguir leyéndolo. Eso es todo.

Criaturas

**Vampiros y Vampiros arcanos: _ Un vampiro es una criatura nocturna con unas habilidades superiores a los humanos y con sentidos mejorados. Pueden morir de muchas formas pero la mas segura es atravesando el corazón con una estaca. Un vampiro arcano es un vampiro que ha nacido o un humano mordido por un vampiro arcano. La luz del sol les molesta menos y no hay una clara forma de matarlos, para detenerlos se pueden usar medicamentos para ralentizar el ritmo cardíaco cosa que les paraliza._**

**Hombres lobo y hombres bestia: _Un hombre lobo es alguien que ha sufrido una maldición por lo espíritus del bosque y que es incapaz de controlar cuando se trasforma. Un hombre bestia es alguien que ha recibido una bendición del bosque y es capaz de controlarse en su forma animal, suele pasarse en la linea sanguínea. Un hombre lobo puede pasar la maldición con una mordedura, un hombre bestia no._**

**Ninfas, Salamandras, Faes y Hadas: _Son casi los mismo pero a la vez no. Las ninfas son espíritus de los rios, las salamandras de los volcanes, las faes de los viento y las hadas de los bosques y animales. Únicamente Ninfas y Faes pueden reproducirse con humanos lo que provoca la aparición de magos en la linea sanguínea. Puede ocurrir que un descendiente vuelva a ser un espíritu aunque es raro. Las salamandras si consiguen aumentar mucho su poder pueden llegar, con tiempo, a convertirse en dragones. Ninfas y hadas son siempre mujeres mientras que salamandras y faes pueden ser de ambos géneros._**

**Fantasmas, Zombies y Momias: _Los fantasmas son los espíritus de los muertos los cuales pueden decidir quedarse en la tierra, ir hacía el mundo de las animas esperando su turno para reencarnarse o intentar volver a la vida. Si elige la tercera opción y tiene suficiente determinación se convertirá en un zombie, cuanto mas se alimente más nivel tendrá y más humano se volverá, cuando llegue a se un zombie de nivel 3 puede optar a pasar a ser una momia envolviendo su cuerpo en vendas hasta haber recuperado del todo su piel y órganos. Finalmente después de un duro proceso será humano pero cargara en su consciencia a las personas que ha matado para conseguirlo_**

**Ghoul y Wendigos: _Son humanos que han sido llevados a extremos del hambre haciéndolos empezar a comer humamos, y que al final no han podido evitar seguir con la practica hasta haber acabado locos. Los Ghoul solo comen muertos, los Wendigos se vuelven caníbales y empiezan a cazar humamos._**

**Trasgos, Orcos y Trolls: _Los Trasgos son espíritus malignos nacidos de las malas acciones de los humanos. Comiéndose entre ellos uno puede alcanzar suficiente poder como para convertirse en un Orco si llega a sobrevivir mucho tiempo y sigue absorbiendo maldad terminará siendo un Troll representante de uno de los 7 pecados capitales dependiendo de que tipo de acción han terminado por absorber de mas._**

**Dragones: _Son salamandras de edades que pasan los cuatro siglos y con suficiente fuerza como para envolver su corazón en las llamas del volcán en el que vivían Sin quedar calcinados desde dentro._**


End file.
